Hayden Heiress
by SmilesAreAllINeed
Summary: Things in Rory’s life have spiraled out of control.She's dropped out of Yale, her family isn't speaking to her, and things with Logan seem to be ending.What happens when a package arrives to reveal some news that will change her life forever? Trory.
1. Perfect Practiced Handwriting

**Things in Rory's life have spiraled out of control. She's dropped out of Yale. Her mother, not even her grandparents are speaking to her, and things with Logan seem to be coming to an end. What happens when a package arrives to reveal some news that will change her life forever? Trory. **

**Hey, here's my newest piece. It is sort of AU. Rory stole the yacht and is dating Logan. Lorelei, Chris, Emily, and Richard aren't talking to her though. She lives with Paris. That's about it.**

What in the world do you do when you find out that you're rich? Not like 1 million dollars won the lottery rich. I mean like billions and billions, enough that your great grandkids will never have to work, rich.

Some people would say go to Disneyland or buy a Porsche but Rory Gilmore decided to cry.

In her own way she was wallowing in her own self-pity. Trying to figure out what had happened to her.

She had gone to college, had an affair with a married ex-boyfriend, started having a no strings relationship, stole a yacht, and now had a boyfriend who was cheating on her. She had dropped out of Yale, and she wasn't talking to her mother or other family.

She was a mess. Sitting on her couch, trying to pinpoint exactly when and why her life rolled downhill. Then there was a knock on the door. Just a simple three knock pattern and Rory got up, answered the door and has handed a package. All the while tears were still streaming down her face.

She opened the package, noticing her name printed neatly in black ink on the package. No return address nothing but her name. Not even her own address. Inspecting the package further, she realized that this package was old, from the faded writing. Question was, who would send this to her and why?

Rory opened it up and pulled out a stack of papers.

Sifting through them she found what looked like a contract. While she looked through them, something fell to the floor. It was a single legal sized envelope addressed to her. What surprised her was who it was from. Clearly written on the envelope were the names of Strobe and Francine Hayden. Now she was truly intrigued. Why have her 'grandparents' for lack of a better term, who have never wanted to acknowledge her, sent her this package?

She slid her thumb under the flap and opened it slowly, dreading what might be inside. She pulled out a piece of stationary. In neat perfect cursive, that looked like it had been practiced for years, the letter itself was printed.

_November 30, 2003_

_Dear Rory,_

_How are you? I know you probably find that question absolutely absurd at this point especially since we've never been a part of your life. Francine and I wanted to apologize for that fact and hope to make it up to you one day. We are writing this letter to give you some news. This news holds some importance, but before we tell you what it is, we wanted to explain why we're doing it. _

_You are a smart, witty, brilliant, and strong young woman._

_That was what we wanted to tell you, now this is the issue of importance. You are the Hayden heiress._

_I know this may come as a shock but please remember the sentence above it and remember that that's why we chose you. We might not have been around as you were growing up, but we love you dearly._

_Please accept our apologies and become the Hayden heiress. You can decline but it would mean a lot to Francine and I if you didn't._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Grandfather, Strobe Hayden_

Rory's eyes were watering again.

She folded up the letter and read the first line of the document.

I'm sorry to inform you that your grandparents have passed away. Among Strobe's possessions were a letter addressed to you and a short will and testament that everything should go to you, Rory Gilmore, if you accepted the title as Hayden Heiress. If you choose to decline, everything will revert back to your father. This package contains the document stating that you accept your title, the money, stock, business and the real estate, please look it over and come to a decision about what you wish to do. Please call us if you have any questions.

Sincerely.

Hayden Law Firm

Rory started to sob. She might not be close to her Hayden family, but they thought she was brilliant. Everyone else around Rory didn't believe that. She was just a mess that needed to be fixed to them. To the Haydens she was the best thing in the world and that was enough reason for her to accept her title. Strobe and Francine were the only ones who thought she was brilliant right now and if it meant that much to them that she does this, then she would. Rory had made her decision so she looked over the documents her eyes bulging at how much money she had received.

The next morning Rory woke up already knowing what she had planned for the day, yet she stayed in bed.

'I'm a Hayden. I'm an heiress. I have to show up at events and parties.' Rory thought. Although others would think the idea was absurd for someone like Rory, she herself liked the idea. It was a chance to start over being someone completely different. She could still work. She still could go to school but she was different now. She was now a part of high society.

Rory smiled and looked over at the clock. 8 AM sharp. Time to get up. It was Saturday so she had the entire day to do exactly what she had planned.

She called the Hayden law firm and scheduled an appointment in an hour. When she told them who she was they scheduled her in right away.

She got dressed, in dark denim jeans and a dark blue polo from Abercrombie and Fitch and put on some black low top Converse. She seriously needed to go shopping.

She got into her Prius and drove to Hartford. She sat down and waited for a few minutes after she got there, looking over the papers she had received the night before.

The door in front of her opened and the secretary came out looking frazzled at the young woman in front of her.

Rory smiled sweetly and the secretary calmed down a bit and led her into the room where she sat down at the desk. A rather professional looking man sat in front of her looking at her disgustedly. He obviously didn't know who she was.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

Rory played it cool learning as she went along.

"I was told that I needed to come in and sign some documents, and that I needed a lawyer present to witness it." Rory said.

The man looked like he had better things to do.

Rory handed over the papers and he read them his eyes bulging as he did so. Rory smirked at his reaction.

Rory signed the document and the lawyer signed too, stating that he was present and Rory handed over the document and instructed him to have all the money and real estate transferred to her name.

She owned a cottage in England, mansions in Martha's Vineyard, the Cape, on an island in the Bahamas and a castle in Ireland.

She had 150 billion dollars, and she owned the Hayden law firm. She really was rich.

She got into her car and drove to City Hall to get her name changed.

She was now officially Rory Hayden.

She also went to the DMV to have the name on her license changed, and then to the banks to change the names on those accounts as well.

Then she went down to Yale and got the forms to apply again. She decided after receiving the package from Strobe and Francine, that she would study law.

When she was done at Yale, she noticed it was getting late. Fortunately, this was the last item on her list of errands for today.

"I'm starving!" Rory said to herself.

Rory pulled up to the pub, went in and sat down at the bar.

"I need a long island ice tea." She told the bartender. Then she added "Oh and a burger and fries."

"ID" the man said. Rory pulled out her new license and showed it to him.

She then put her license on the bar and pulled out the other things that she had gotten today, a new license, a new Platinum Visa, a new American Express Black Card, a new social security card and her Yale application.

"What's all this, Ace?" Logan asked from behind her.

"Nothing!" Rory said quickly, putting the cards and forms back into her bag.

"So I have some bad news." Logan said.

"What is it?" Rory asked, knowing what was going to happen.

"I'm breaking up with you." He said.

"Why?" Was all Rory said, not really all that affected. She knew why. She didn't even love the guy in front of her.

"My family doesn't want us together." Was all he said before leaving.

Rory didn't cry, she didn't even hurt. If Logan didn't love her enough to fight his family for her then he wasn't good enough at all. Boy, were they in for a surprise when they found out she wasn't a gold digging wrench. She knew the Hayden's were the best in Hartford. They were the best in Connecticut. They were the best in New England for that matter.

Rory smiled happy at her progress as the bartender came back with her drink and food. She was really changing. This time for the better.

**There's the first chapter I liked it! I know this has been done and I know Tristan isn't in this chapter. School's started so I'll probably update once a week or something like that. Not as often at least.**


	2. Don't Ask!

**Here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

The night had passed. Rory spent her time at the pub, thinking about what she was going to do with her new 'life' and filled out her Yale application. It was easy and she had copies of all her things she had sent two years before. She went home, retrieved the items and stopped by Yale at 8 to put it in the mailbox.

She immediately dozed off when she got home and when she woke she decided to have some fun. She was going on a shopping spree.

She pulled on some favorites, her light blue jeans and a purple baby tee that read 'Coffee Queen'. She then grabbed her small purse, unplugged her pink cell phone from the charger and threw it in. She applied some lip gloss, parted her hair and slid into some black flip-flops. She took one more glance at herself in the mirror and then she was off.

She got into her Prius and headed to New York. An hour and a half later she was there.

She pulled into a spot on the street and parked, grabbing her purse she got out of the car.

She had strategically parked right in front of the most expensive department store she knew of.

Rory walked to Bloomingdale's, which she had never entered before today.

She decided she was going to make herself over. She needed to keep Rory Gilmore hidden on the inside, and on the outside, become Rory Hayden.

Rory looked around, noticing the expensive brands on the walls and she decided to start with Fendi. She looked around, realizing that she didn't care much for the clothes. She liked her classic style. So she was going to keep it, with a few added designer extras. But whoever said girls need accessories was right.

Rory looked through the purses, liking almost all of them. She picked out a small, slim black bag, with the classic Fendi design covering it.

Rory asked the saleswoman to put all her things together. The saleswoman nodded and took the bag over to a counter before returning to her.

She had moved onto Chanel and had picked out a comfy pair of ballet flats, they were beige and leather. She handed them over to the woman before moving on.

The visit to Bloomy's had continued, with Rory picking out quite a lot of items. A pair of black Dior sunglasses, encrusted in baby diamonds; a Coach blue patchwork handbag; a Versace silk, baby pink, sleeveless top; a pair of purple Jimmy Choos; classic, strappy, white, Manolo Blahniks; a pair of crushed velvet, blue pumps by Prada; a halter tied, Hermes, light blue top; a Louis Vuitton, cylinder, brown bag with the Louis Vuitton design; a Burberry, tan, knee length trench coat; a pair of green capris and a flared, denim knee length skirt from Dolce & Gabbana: an pair of Armani cropped jeans; and a white Gucci handbag.

When she was done, the cashier sighed, "That's a lot of stuff!" Rory just smiled.

"I know, but I needed the change" Rory explained. The woman raised an eyebrow and Rory laughed. "Don't ask!"

The cashier nodded, understanding what she meant.

As Rory grabbed her 4 very large bags, she turned to the cashier and said, "Oh, and you'll see me around here a lot."

Rory decided that since she had bought so much that she should go home. So she did.

She stepped into the apartment and saw Paris looking livid.

"You didn't tell me!" Paris screamed.

"Sorry?" Rory said meekly, understanding what she was talking about because of the papers in her hand she was flailing around.

"Oh! Don't you 'sorry' me!" Paris said, storming into her room. She didn't like to be kept out of the loop, ever since Doyle broke up with her.

Rory plopped down on the couch with a sigh. There was a pile of mail on the coffee table. She looked through it. Rory Gilmore, Rory Hayden, Rory Hayden, Rory Hayden, Rory Hayden, Paris Gellar, Rory Hayden.

Since when did she get so much mail? She looked through the envelopes. Cell phone bill, invitation to the Black and White Gala, invite to the Annual Society Charity Ball, request to be present at the Breast Cancer Auction, a card summoning her to the Dancer Sponsorship, and a single thin white legal size envelope.

She opened the white envelope last. No return address. Interesting.

August 15, 2005

Hey, it's Tristan. I heard through Hartford grapevine that you're now the Hayden heiress. I just wanted to say hi, it's been a while. Anyway, thanks for reading and let's not wait 5 years to talk again, ok?

-Tristan 'Chilton Playboy, Bible Boy, Spawn of Satan' Dugrey

P.S. I know there's no return address. Don't ask Paris for it either.

'Tristan' Rory thought. She had realized that she had had a crush on him sophomore year. She also knew that he had had a crush on her and that he screwed with Duncan and Bowman because of her, and boy she did she feel guilty for it. After awhile she realized it was his fault. She didn't make him do it, or at least not directly, but she still felt bad about it.

Rory put down the letter and picked up the many invitations and called up the organizers and RSVP'd.

She decided to go check out some books on law, glad that she only had taken core classes her first two years at Yale.

Rory grabbed her keys and phone and left the apartment, "I'm going to the library need anything?" Rory yelled out to Paris.

"A book on Hinduism!" Paris responded in the same volume.

"At least you aren't stalking a Hindu this time!" Rory yelled before shutting the front door.

Rory walked to the library, since she lived two streets away. She went in seeing Logan with a busty, brunette, bimbo sucking his face off, while sitting in his lap. 'Like that was a surprise.' She thought to herself. Rory smirked quickly and walked over to the law section of the library.

Rory spent hours pouring over books and going over laws and learning the basics. Before she left she picked up a copy of Hinduism for Dummies for Paris. She checked it out and left, noticing Logan wasn't there anymore.

Rory got back to the apartment and gave the book she had checked out to Paris. She looked at the coffee table. The invites all laid out in an organized mess. Rory picked them up and then went over to the community calendar she shared with Paris. She looked at the date. August 16, 2006.

She looked over the week, noticing that it was nearly empty. Classes for the year don't start until September, so Paris hadn't scrawled in her class times and assignments. So Rory took the opportunity to pick up a pen and write in the events.

_August 21st, Evening, Black And White Gala_

_August 27th, Afternoon, Dancer Sponsorship _

_August 28th, Evening, Society Charity Ball_

_August 29th, Morning, Breast Cancer Auction_

After looking at the dates on the calendar again, she realized that she'd need more clothes. She knew she didn't have anything appropriate to wear to these events.

"Guess I have to go shopping again!" Rory muttered to herself.

"Apparently so!" Paris said dryly.

Rory jumped, as she hadn't realized that Paris had been standing behind her the entire time.

"Man, the Black and White Gala!" Paris eyes bulged out as she read it out loud.

"What's so special about that?" Rory asked, clearly displaying her lack of knowledge of Hartford Society.

"The Color Galas, the Save a Life Charity Event, and the Hartford, New York, Connecticut, Boston, and Massachusetts Anniversary Balls only invite the best of the best. Even Huntzberger has never been to some of those. He's been to the Hartford Anniversary Ball, and the Black and Red. That's all I know of." Paris explained, amazed.

"Wow!" was all Rory said.

"Yah! Wow!" Paris said, her mouth still hanging down to the ground.

"Well…want to go shopping with me? I mean I have no idea what do get. I have never been to a society event before!" Rory rambled on.

"You have so much to learn!" Paris exclaimed happily.

"Well it's a good thing I got myself a tutor." Rory laughed, remembering the line from an experience with her step-cousin/ex-boyfriend/best friend. Their relationship was complicated. They had dated, broke up because of the distance. Jess wanted to follow his dad to California, and Rory was headed to Yale. They broke up on good terms and talk regularly. Jess is currently residing above the diner and his uncle married Rory's mother. He also happens to be dating Lane. He's the only one, in her family, who Rory will talk to.

"Well let's get some sleep! We'll have to get up early to go to the mall." Paris instructed, motioning Rory to her room.

Rory looked at her watch. It was getting late. So she nodded in agreement and went to her room. She got changed into some daisy covered pajamas before sliding into her bed and fell asleep, perfectly content with her life. She had no regrets. So far, she was happy with the choices she was making, and for the first time in awhile, she just felt happy. Really and truly happy.

The next morning she woke up at 7. It was becoming a habit apparently. She rubbed her eyes and then rolled onto her side and looked out her window, to see the sun coming over the mountains. She smiled a bright smile before pulling back her covers and walking into the common room.

Rory decided it was time for her special morning drink. And no it isn't coffee.

Rory started the coffee pot. Then she put some water into a mug and micro-waved it before adding hot chocolate powder to it. She transferred the steaming hot chocolate to two mugs, both absolutely equal before sticking the used mug onto the counter. She added 2 spoonfuls of sugar to each mug and then pulled out the milk. She threw a splash into both before adding coffee up to the brim. She threw in 6 marshmallows and voila! The perfect marshmallow mocha.

Paris walked out of her room smelling the sweet chocolate scent. She sat down at the table before grabbing the second mug and sipping it.

"Good…" she mumbled, holding out her mug.

"Don't I know it!" Rory laughed before clinking mugs and drinking some more.

When she was done, she refilled the 'water' mug and stuck it into the microwave. She pulled out the milk again and got the sugar out.

The microwave dinged. Rory pulled the mug, transferred its contents to a thermos before refilling it and sticking it back in again.

She added the necessary ingredients again and then repeated it with Paris's thermos. She stuck them both in the microwave before going to change.

She pulled on her green, Dolce capris and a green polo, before slipping into her white Manolos and grabbing her Gucci handbag. She picked up her Dior sunglasses and smiled. She knew it was going to be her favorite accessory.

She brushed her hair, leaving it down before putting on some lip gloss.

She walked out of her room seeing Paris ready and waiting with her hot thermos by the door.

Rory grabbed her keys off the counter and walked out the already opened door.

Paris handed her the thermos, and they got into the Pruis and drove to Boston this time.

"So what are some guidelines for these parties?" Rory asked, curiously.

"Well, for the balls, you need a floor length dress…always. You can choose the color. For the galas, a dress will do, floor length, cocktail, doesn't matter, but you have to have to wear the color indicated for the gala. For the opening of things and for auctions, fundraisers and events in general you can both where a formal skirt and a button up shirt or slacks and a blazer, or a mix of something like that. So it's your choice use your best judgment. Oh and for the balls and galas don't ever wear the same dress twice. Ever" Paris stressed.

"Good to know. So what are we going to get today?" Rory asked, glancing up from the steering wheel.

"Well you are in desperate need for some skirts, slacks and button ups, so we need to get a lot of generic pieces you can mix and match. Also we need to get you couple dresses for special events and then buy some that look really good on you as fall backs just in case your invited to an event and can't go shopping. So I hope you brought your credit cards." Paris laughed.

"Well good to know that you hate my wardrobe and yes I brought my two credit cards." Rory confirmed.

"Only two?" Paris asked, incredulously.

"They're unlimited, Visa platinum and American Express Black." Rory explained.

"Oh!" was all Paris said, clearly awe struck again, that Rory was the Hayden heiress.

Rory pulled into a parking spot in the parking garage by the mall. Once they grabbed their purses and stepped out of the car. They made their entrance, and what an entrance it was.

Rory watched people's eyes bulge, recognizing who she was; her face at the moment was on the cover of Star and People. The headline read "New Hayden Heiress" With a picture of her walking around at Yale, one from her shopping trip in New York and one from the trip to the pub. Rory hadn't even realized anyone had been snapping photos.

Rory and Paris walked into a few stores. Paris picked up some items for Rory to try on along the way. They got quite a few items to mix and match. They got a pair of black silver pin striped slacks, along with a grey pair and a pair of dark blue ones with a matching blazer.

Paris had picked out at least ten button-up shirts for Rory all in an array in colors. Blue, white, black, green, purple, red, pink, every color imaginable. Rory had chosen a few floral skirts and a few plain old black ones, with interesting cuts at the buttom, some flared, other's pencil straight, one or two ruffled.

They were walking through the mall when Paris grabbed Rory's arm and pulled her into Macys. She rushed to the dress section and started picking out dresses and handing them to Rory. Rory obediently went to the fitting rooms and tried them on. They started with the more casual ones, mostly halter style dresses. Rory looked really great in almost all of them so she picked out four of her favorites and handed them to Paris. Paris looked them over quickly to give her final seal of approval.

The first was a green dress that had two layers. The first layer was a light green silk, followed up with dark green netting over it showing the light green through the small holes. Then there were dots of sequins covering the netting. It truly was spectacular.

She also got a black halter dress that hugged her closely. They had several layers and each layer was trimmed in hot pink. The bottom of the dress in the back was longer then the front. It was a perfect dress.

The third had spaghetti straps and it was dark blue silk. It was straight cut at the bottom and the entire dress was printed with black velvet roses.

Last, there was a light teal halter dress, it was shorter then the rest. With the longest part going 3 inches above her knee. The end of the dress was handkerchief style with multiple points hanging down. There was a flower at the end of the neckline, which fell right in middle of the chest.

"Perfect!" Paris nodded.

They moved onto the floor-length ball room dresses. Rory only bought two one for the Charity Ball and one for the Gala.

She chose a dark blue strapless dress with rhinestones covering the top and then she opted for a white dress with a bodice that was covered in a light sprinkling of silver glitter.

While waiting in line Rory's cell rang.

She answered with a "Hello!"

"Hey Ror, how you doing?" Jess asked.

"Good." Rory answered vaguely.

"Anything new?" Jess questioned.

"Nope!" Rory responded.

"Well the cover of Star says otherwise." Jess told her knowingly.

"Oh! That!" Rory said, her tone sounding slightly defeated.

"When were you planning on telling me that you're like, really rich?" Jess asked, slightly irritated by her attitude.

"I don't know exactly, but I have to go! Oh and you just said like." Rory said, sounding apologetic as she reached the front of the line.

"Well talk to you later! Oh, and I forgive you for not telling me!" Jess joked before hanging up.

They bought the 6 dresses and walked out of the store and were walking around before Paris tugged on Rory's arm forcefully. Rory stopped and turned around to what Paris was pointing at, the Nordstrom shoe section.

"We forgot shoes!" Paris shrieked.

Who knew that behind Paris' driven, hard working, studious personality was an enthusiastic shopper? They ran into the department store and started picking out shoes.

Black ones, white ones, blue ones, red ones, grey ones. Everything from strappy sandals, to ballet flats to boots.

They picked up multiple pairs of heels and strappy sandals knowing Rory would need them for events. Then they looked at some comfortable ballet flats and picked out a pair for each of them and then they looked at the boots. It was the beginning of fall so the boots were slightly cheaper but they didn't care, they were rich.. They got short ones and long ones and bulky ones and ones with itty bitty short heels and others with stilettos. They got brown ones, black ones and white ones. Well that would fulfill their winter needs.

They got done with their shopping and headed back to Yale.

Paris and Rory had brought their things back to the suite before going out to the coffee cart and having coffee.

They ordered their drinks and when Rory pulled out her Visa to pay the man, the man stopped her.

"It's already paid for." He said shortly.

"By who? It better not be Logan again." Rory asked.

"By a Mr. Spawn Of Satan. Odd name I'd say but that's what it says here." The guy said.

Rory broke out in a grin. "He's insane!" She muttered to herself.

"Thanks for telling me!" Rory told the man.

"No problem." He said before Rory and Paris walked away and sat down on a bench near by.

"So who's Mr. Spawn of Satan?" Paris asked, trying to figure it out.

"Can I see your phone real quick?" Rory asked impatiently.

Paris looked at her weirdly before handing it over.

Rory scrolled down her phone book list before entering the number into her phone and pressing send.

"Hello?" The mystery person on the other end greeted.

"You know you are going to go broke by paying for all my coffee." Rory deadpanned.

"Mary?" He asked.

"Yep!" Rory answered laughing.

"Where'd you get this number?" He asked confused.

"Paris." Rory chuckled.

"I thought I told you not to ask her for my number?" He said, still a little surprised that she called.

"You said address not phone number, you dummy!" Rory berated in a joking manner.

"Well whatever, how'd you like the coffee?" He questioned.

"It's great." Rory said, you could hear her smile through the phone.

"Well I got to go, I just saw someone I haven't seen in a while!" He said, being vague.

"Bye Tristan!" Rory said, Paris's eyes bulged out.

"Bye Mary. Oh, and by the way, I can afford it!" He finished with a smirk, before hanging up. Rory hung up the phone, with a small smile, and handed it back to Paris.

"You were on the phone with Tristan!" Paris yelled, completely surprised.

"Yes she was." Tristan said from behind Rory.

Rory whipped around, her eyes making contact with a pair of ice blue ones that seemed to be gleaming with amusement.

**Well there's the next chapter hope you liked it. It's really long in my opinion. Well thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. What's Yours is Mine

**Hey, here's the next chapter. I'm letting you know noe that the updates are going to take longer. Maybe a week or two in between. Well read on.**

"Miss me, Mary?" Tristan laughed.

"Bible Boy!" Rory said jumping up and hugging him.

Tristan took the chance to hold his 'Mary' in his arms. To outsiders it would look like they were together and would be forever. Paris caught Tristan's eye and she nodded still noticing the love that he couldn't hide, whenever Rory was around. She knew he still loved her, and chances were that Rory still loved him. However, her stubbornness and obliviousness wouldn't let her actually admit it to herself, let alone, to him.

Rory let go reluctantly. She had no idea why, but she felt protected, safe and warm in his arms. She smiled widely before starting to speak.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"Well I transferred from Duke and since classes start soon I moved my things into an apartment close by, I was on the way to your place actually." Tristan explained.

Rory turned around and glared at Paris. "Did you know about this?"

She questioned.

"Sort of…Maybe…Well…Yes!" Paris stuttered, in the end bowing her head in defeat.

Rory spun around and glared at Tristan. "Why didn't you tell me in your letter?"

He shrugged before responding. "Forgot, I guess." He said, his eyes and the smirk on his face, clearly saying he was teasing her.

"Ah!" Rory yelled in exasperation, pushing him at the same time. He didn't budge since Rory wasn't that strong.

"So what's up with this, Hayden Heiress stuff, Mare? I never pegged you as a society girl out of choice." Tristan asked curious to why his Mary had made such a drastic life decision.

"I needed the change." Rory said vaguely, shrugging her shoulders, before grabbing Tristan's arm and walking briskly to their apartment. Paris obediently followed behind.

When they got into the door and had it safely shut their conversation started up again. Rory plopped down on the couch and put her feet up before waving Tristan over to sit next to her.

"I gotta study so I'll be in my room." Paris said, pointing to the door clearly marked 'Paris Gellar'. It's not that she didn't want to hang out with them, but she knew they had some catching up to do and didn't really feel like being a third wheel.

Rory nodded, giving her a small smile and then turned back to Tristan.

"So what have you been up to?" She asked, excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"This and that." Tristan said vaguely, knowing she would get frustrated. He missed this, getting her all riled up.

"This and that?" Rory deadpanned. He sat there smirking till she finally pulled on his arm and began to whine. "Come on! You can do better than that!" He laughed at her antics and held up his arms in surrender.

"Okay, okay! Well I went to military school, graduated as valedictorian, went to Duke, and now, I'm here." He explained.

"And!" Rory said waving her hands around.

"And…I kept out of society for a while, although my mom does call up every month or so, to give me an update." He said with a shrug.

"That's it?" Rory asked incredulously.

"That's it. What about you?" Tristan asked.

"Well, I became valedictorian after you left, got into Princeton, Yale and Harvard and chose Yale. My boyfriend and I broke up. He went to California just before graduation. I came to Yale, studied journalism. Had an affair with a very married Dean, his wife left him, we broke up. I had a no strings relationship with Logan Huntzberger, he became my boyfriend, I stole a yacht with him, got arrested, am now on probation. He cheated on me, I took him back, I dropped out of Yale, and he broke up with me. I became the Hayden Heiress, reapplied to Yale, got in, switched my major to law and all the while, my entire family after the affair stopped talking to me regularly. Now I don't talk to anyone."

By the end of her rant, the last part came out in almost a whisper.

"Wow!" He said, taking all the information in. She really had changed, but he could still see the girl he knew at Chilton.

"It feels great to get that off my chest!" Rory said putting her feet back on the ground before turning to lean back into Tristan and putting her feet up on the opposite end of the couch.

Rory could feel Tristan's washboard abs through his clothing. He was dressed in simple distressed light blue jeans, a pair of white Nikes and a button up short sleeved shirt over a white tee with the buttons unbuttoned. His hair was just the same as it had been at Chilton, maybe a bit shorter. She had originally expected to see him with a buzz cut. He had a necklace around his neck with the pendant underneath his shirt.

"It feels so great to be able to tell someone about it. I mean when I told my mom and my grandparents, they judged me. It's just good to know you won't." Rory said breezily, tilting her head up to look at him.

"And how exactly do you know this?" Tristan asked looking down at her at the exact time she looked up.

"I just do!" She said simply, smiling widely.

"So friends?" He asked. He didn't want to rush things.

"Tristan, you know I liked you in high school right?" She asked, sitting up straight, and turning to face him.

"I thought you hated me." He said softly, looking down. His hands were playing with one of the buttons on the bottom of his shirt. She took his hand, forcing him to look at her.

"I didn't. I'm really sorry about that and I'm sorry about Duncan and Bowman." She apologized, sincerely.

He looked at her understanding what she meant. "It's ok. I'm sorry too." They sat there in silence for awhile, just taking in the moment. When Tristan finally looked at her again, he noticed she was staring at him. "What?" He asked in a soft voice.

"I didn't really get over you." She said, her tone matching his, her eyes never breaking contact. If he was surprised by her revelation, he didn't show it.

"That was fast!" Paris muttered to herself from behind the door.

She had been watching through the crack in the door. She never thought Rory would just come out and say it. "I guess she really is changing." She thought to herself.

I never really got over you either" He said, as he continued to hold her hand, his thumb brushing lightly over her knuckles. "But let's start as friends. I don't want to rush things. I mean we are completely different people now." He explained quickly, hoping he hadn't discouraged her.

"I know exactly what you mean, and yes I agree." She agreed, a shy smile playing on her lips. "I just wanted to let you know exactly where I stand in all of this." They both sat there, smiling at each other, until Tristan decided to break the silence.

"So what are your plans this week?" He said noticing the calendar on the wall.

"Let's see shall we?" She asked hopping up and grabbing Tristan's hand, as she led him to the calendar.

"Well, I've got a few social events that I need to attend." She said pointing to the dates.

"Well turns out I have to attend those same events." He said smirking.

"Someone to talk to!" She laughed. "But seriously, you're that rich?"

"Right under you, Miss Hayden" He chuckled.

"Break it up you two. I'm starving! Tristan! You're taking both of us out to dinner!" Paris demanded storming out of her room.

"What happened?" Rory asked, knowing Paris only got this mad when she got into an argument with C-Span.

"They put me on hold for 15 minutes and then told me my opinions could not be put on air because they were too harsh!" Paris yelled walking out the door.

"What?" Tristan asked, clearly unable to follow the conversation, as he followed Rory out the door.

"C-Span" was all Rory said.

"Enough said!" Tristan said, knowing exactly how long Paris yelled at them, knowing first hand.

"So where are you taking us?" Paris asked.

"Umm…what's the most expensive restaurant around here?" Tristan asked, looking back and forth between the two girls.

"La Giorgio" The girls both said simultaneously. (AN: If this place is real, I didn't know, just came up with a name.)

"La Giorgio it is!" Tristan announced, as he led both girls to his black Hummer.

"I guess military school rubbed off on you!" Rory said climbing into the car.

"I like the space." He shrugged, looking at her.

"I don't even want to know if that has a double meaning!" Rory groaned, as she shut her eyes and shook her head in mock disgust.

"It doesn't" He said, laughing.

"Thank god!" Rory laughed shutting the door.

Once everyone was inside, and buckled up, he made his way out of the parking lot and headed into town.

"Where exactly am I going?" he asked after driving around for a while.

"Turn left here and it'll be three blocks down, to your left." Paris directed.

Tristan followed her directions and they ended up at the restaurant in no time. They went in and were seated immediately. They ordered some of the most expensive food on the menu before starting up their conversation again.

"So where are you staying?" Rory asked Tristan.

"An apartment about four blocks from your house. I live in the Green Building, really upscale. Don't know the name though." Tristan said, looking up in concentration, trying to remember.

"What floor and what room?" Rory asked suddenly, her eyes widening.

"Fifth floor, room B." He replied hesitantly, noticing her demeanor.

"No, no, no!" Rory said banging her head on the table.

"What?" Tristan asked confused.

"You live a floor above Logan!" Rory explained still banging her head on the table.

"Oh!" Tristan said before looking at her and adding. "You can give yourself a concussion doing that you know!" He let out a small sigh of relief, noticing that he got her to stop.

"Well, I guess I'll deal. I mean, Logan doesn't exist to me anymore." Rory said smiling.

"Good to know!" Tristan said with a smirk, before the waitress came back with the food.

After having eaten their food, paying the bill, they headed back to Rory and Paris' apartment. There they watched, Coach Carter, courtesy of Tristan.

During the movie Rory had cuddled up to Tristan and had fallen asleep in his arms, with Tristan quickly following suit. Paris had noticed the young couple, turned off the movie, and threw a blanket over them before going back to her room.

The next morning Rory woke up and realized where she was before smiling widely.

"Bout time you woke up!" Tristan muttered.

"Hey!" She said softly, turning her head to look at him.

"Hey!" He mimicked.

"Why doesn't this feel awkward?" She asked.

"Because it's right" He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She grinned at him, before getting up.

"Come on I need coffee!" She sang while helping Tristan off the couch.

"Don't you always?" He deadpanned.

"Yep" Rory replied, shoving Tristan out the door and shutting it behind her.

"Well come on!" He said dragging Rory by the hand.

"The nearest coffee cart is one block away. Let's move!" She instructed.

"Mary, I know where it is. I'm an addict too, just not nearly as bad as you." He laughed, noticing her glare, as he dropped her hand and began to jog ahead of her. The glare suddenly morphed into a bright smile when she realized something.

"Good! So that means, you'll always have coffee around or in your hands!" She exclaimed catching up to Tristan.

"Most of the time it'll be my coffee though." He said, giving her a pointed look.

"Haven't you heard? What's yours is mine and what's mine is mine!" She laughed.

"How generous of you." He chuckled before stopping at the coffee cart.

"I'll have two extra large coffees with two extra shots of espresso, caramel syrup and whipped cream, and one small coffee. Black." She ordered.

"And I'll have one extra large mocha, with one shot of espresso and chocolate syrup on top of whipped cream." Tristan ordered.

"Coming right up!" The guy said. He pushed the cups across the counter over to Tristan before adding, "That'll be $9.57."

Tristan pulled out his credit card, but Rory beat him to it.

"I can't let you do that." Tristan said pushing her card away.

"Yes you can, you paid for dinner last night which was a lot more expensive then this. It's only fair!" Rory said before handing the coffee guy her card.

"You really are something, you know that?" Tristan said before picking up two of the four coffee cups/

"I know!" She responded smugly, as she picked up the other two cups. He just smiled and shook his head at her. They headed back to the apartment in comfortable silence, sipping at their coffee.

"Paris we're home!" Rory yelled when she got into the house, she knew Paris was awake. It was already 9 AM and Paris never slept past 8.

"Finally!" Paris exclaimed reaching for her smaller cup of coffee. She didn't drink it right away. Instead, she poured it into a mug which had hot chocolate inside. She really loved Rory's marshmallow mocha.

"Another one today?" Rory questioned noticing the hot chocolate.

"I really love this stuff! I am so glad you created it when you started college!" Paris exclaimed before taking a sip of her drink and sighing contentedly.

"What is it?" Tristan asked, eyeing Paris' mug skeptically.

"It's a coffee, hot chocolate, marshmallow, mocha thing." Rory explained.

They all sat down at the table while Paris grabbed a box from above the fridge and set it on the table. The box contained individually wrapped danishes and pastries that they bought in bulk.

"Take your pick." Paris said motioning to the assortment of turnovers, bear-claws, cinnamon rolls, danishes and honey buns.

"I'm guessing you don't cook?" Tristan figured, taking a look into the fridge. There were Chinese take out boxes, some foil wrapped burritos, leftovers from last night and a pizza box. He opened the freezer and saw ice cream and more ice cream. He looked through the cabinets and saw cookies, chips, candy and coffee.

"Never!" Paris and Rory chorused, shaking their heads.

Tristan laughed out loud and made his way to the table, sat in a chair next to Rory and grabbed an apple turn over and a honey bun. Paris chose three bear-claws and Rory took a strawberry Danish, a cinnamon roll and a honey bun.

They all dug in while drinking their coffees. When Tristan was done he got up and announced he was heading back to his apartment to get showered and changed. He did however promise that he would come back so they could spend the day together doing whatever.

He pushed his half finished cup of coffee over to Rory before leaning down and whispering in her ear. "I learn fast." He pulled back to look her in the eye and give her a wink, making her laugh. He then looked up at Paris saying, "Bye, Paris." Before walking to the door and heading back to his apartment.

The minute he left Paris began to question Rory.

**Hey, there we go the next chapter. I'm building their friendship up and I hope you liked this.**


	4. Paris is Always Odd

**Hey here's the next chapter. Hey i'm sorry it took so long to update even though it's been less then two weeks. It's just things have been crazy with my beta but there's another chapter in the writing now so expect it in another week or two. Hope you like this one and don't worry ****Tristan and Rory will get together soon.**

The days passed quickly, all the while Tristan and Rory grew closer.

Tristan for the past few days had been sleeping over at the girl's apartment. He even had his own clothes drawer. It was the 21st already, the day of the Black and White Gala. Tristan and Rory had agreed to go together, just as friends this time though.

Two hours before the event, Tristan and Rory were getting a cup of coffee before they planned to split up so they could get ready.

They were standing in line, and both had ordered their usuals. They received their drinks and they put it on their tab. They had decided that they would each pay for half the tab that way Tristan could still pay for some of Rory's coffee and Rory could still pay.

They got out of line before Tristan announced that he needed to grab something from his Political Science teacher, who was in a classroom in the next building over. She nodded in agreement, as he took off. She found a bench and sat down to wait for Tristan while sipping her coffee.

Logan was walking up and saw her on the bench. He smirked at the sight of her and made his way over. Lost in thought, she still hadn't noticed him until he sat down next to her and started talking.

"Hey Ace!" He said, announcing his presence.

"What do you want Huntzburger?" She said glaring.

"No need to be hostile!" He replied smugly.

"Actually there is a need." She countered.

"And what would they be?" He asked, knowing that he was just pushing her buttons.

"You broke up with me!" She said harshly. His smirk immediately faded.

"My parents made me!" He defended weakly.

"Well then you're a really weak boy if you still let your parents dictate your life, Logan your 21. Grow up!" She criticized. She quickly stood up, looking at the Political Science building seeing Tristan coming out the door.

"Where are you going?" Logan demanded, once she stood up, trying to make out the figure she was watching.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I have a social event to get ready for!" She spat out before turning on her heel and walking away, but not before catching Tristan's eye, shaking her head, and motioning for him to follow her. Tristan glanced over at the blonde on the bench before catching up with Rory.

Rory started walking back to her apartment and got in the door before Tristan came in too.

"What was that about?" Tristan asked, concerned about her sudden, sullen attitude.

"That was Logan. He was trying to be nice to me after he broke up with me." Rory explained.

"Oh, the infamous Logan." Tristan said before stating, "You know that he is just a slightly more mature version of high school me, right?" Rory chuckled mirthlessly.

"I know, and I guess that's why I dated him." Rory said softly.

Tristan just nodded. "Well I should be going I have to get ready for the Gala, I'll be back at 7 to pick you up." He finally said before walking out the door.

Rory smiled before turning to her room and started preparing herself for tonight.

Meanwhile, four blocks away, Logan was making a phone call.

"Hello, Huntzberger Residence, Shira speaking." Shira answered the phone.

"Mother, what events are happening tonight?" Logan asked.

"The Black and White Gala, which, we weren't invited to!" She said spitefully.

"Thanks." Logan said before hanging up.

"What in the world would she be doing there?" Logan asked himself.

At 7:10 on the dot the doorbell rang.

"You're late!" Paris said when she opened it.

"Yes but Gilmore code states that all dates have to show up late so they can have extra time to get ready." Tristan stated knowingly.

"It does." She agreed, before sitting on the couch and watching C-Span.

Rory walked out of her room looking perfect. Her dress fit perfectly and her hair was up with two curled tendrils cascaded down each side of her face. She had a white sparkle clutch in her hands that were covered by elbow length gloves.

"Ready?" Tristan asked extending his arm for her to take.

She picked up her coat before nodding and placing her hand in the crook of his arm.

They wished Paris a goodnight, exited the apartment and made their way to his car.

"You look really good in a tux you know that?" Rory laughed as they went outside into the breezy late summer air.

"I do don't I?" He replied cockily.

"Ladies and gentleman the man with the hugest ego on the planet, give him a hand!" Rory mocked, in an announcer's voice.

Tristan smiled before opening up the door to his Hummer and helping Rory inside, before shutting it and rounding the front to get in on his side.

"Ok, so this thing is supposedly held at the country club, so where the heck is that?" She asked.

"You're part of high society and you don't know!" He gasped playfully.

"I'm new at this!" She defended herself.

"You are." He nodded before accelerating the car down the freeway.

They arrived there just in time and the valet took the car as Tristan and Rory walked arm in arm through the crowd of paparazzi into the ballroom.

They walked in gracefully, looking like the picture perfect society couple.

Everyone started whispering as they made their way through the crowd.

They quickly went to the bar to grab a couple of drinks. Rum and Coke for Tristan and a Chocolate Martini for Rory.

They sat down at their assigned seats and finished up their drinks before a song started up. Tristan glanced at her expectantly. She nodded, smiling and took his hand as they made their way to the dance floor. He gracefully spun her around on the dance floor to Elvis, 'I Can't Help Falling in Love with You.'

"So you think this should be our song?" He asked half jokingly, looking into her eyes.

"I think it should." She agreed, smiling cheekily.

They danced through the song but right before the song ended Tristan decided to be spontaneous. So he dipped her causing her to laugh in surprise. While she was caught off guard, he kissed her.

Rory wrapped her arms around his neck, and Tristan held her close, pulling her up with him as he stood up straight. They got so lost in the kiss that they didn't notice that the song had ended and they were brought out of their little world by the applause that surrounded them.

They slowly broke apart and Rory blushed a deep red.

"Come on Mare, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." He chuckled.

"Maybe not to you!" She joked before taking Tristan's hand and walking off the dance floor.

They sat down in their seats before Tristan pulled something out of his pocket.

Rory looked at it and gasped.

"It's not what you think it is! I promise!" He said quickly, knowing Rory would be freaked out if he proposed this early in their new relationship.

"I would hope not because we've only known each other for a week." She laughed nervously.

"Actually we've known each other for 5 years." He corrected, smirking.

"Well technically, I guess you're right." She acquiesced.

"Well enough about that. Will you, Mary Hayden be my girlfriend?"

He questioned with hopeful eyes.

"It's Rory, but yes I will." She agreed slipping the ring on her finger. It was a platinum band with a sapphire gem on it. "Why the sapphire?" She asked, after admiring her gift.

"It matched your eyes." He said simply before kissing her.

"Well I hope you know that you're wearing a ring too! If I'm marked as your girlfriend, you better be marked as my boyfriend." She said seriously.

"Got that all covered!" He laughed, before pulling out a matching platinum band and showing it to her. He pointed something out on the inside of the ring.

"It's engraved!" Rory said before reading it out loud. 'Mary's boyfriend'.

"That's what I am!" He said. "Yours is engraved too."

Rory pulled off the ring and it was indeed engraved. 'Tristan's Mary'

"I hope you know I'm not a Mary anymore" Rory said, softly, unsure of what he would think.

"I know, but you'll always be my Mary" He said, stressing the word my, before placing a kiss to her forehead.

"How long have you had these?" Rory wondered.

"Well I wore them around my neck ever since PJ Harvey." Tristan admitted to her, showing her the ring less chain that was hanging around his neck. Although it had pendant that intrigued her but she decided to hold off on asking.

"Yah well, I think we've given the social gossipers enough to talk about, so let's make our grand escape!" She joked, standing up and taking Tristan's hand, then plowing through the crowd. She walked out of the club letting Tristan catch up with her. Tristan wrapped an arm around her, as held out her hand admiring her ring, skillfully giving the photographers a perfect shot of it. The Hummer had already been brought up and before Tristan shut her door she said loud enough for the paparazzi to hear, "We aren't engaged and we aren't married, so if any of you write that in your magazines tomorrow I'll make sure you never write again!" Although it sounded like a threat, Rory smiled sweetly, as she shut her door.

Rory knew what they thought, and she wanted to clear any rumors before they started. She didn't want anyone saying anything to the effect that Tristan married her for her money. It wasn't true and she didn't want people thinking that.

Tristan smirked as he got in on his side.

"You act like you've done this your entire life!" He laughed.

"I'm trying my best!" She said before sighing and looking at the ring once more.

They got back to the apartment and Rory invited Tristan to just spend the night. He already had clothes there, and they could watch a movie or something.

Tristan grabbed some junk food from the kitchen and set everything out as Rory got changed.

When Rory, came out, looking much more comfortable in her jeans,

Tristan went in to change, while she finished setting up. She pulled out a blanket and picked the movie.

She was trailing her finger down the vast selection of movies she had before stopping on one and pulling it out, just as the door behind her opened.

Tristan walked out in jeans and a t-shirt and sat down on the couch and watched as Rory turned around and presented the movie.

"In likeness to our night, for your viewing pleasure, 'Pretty in Pink!'" Rory announced before popping in the movie and sitting on the couch. He just chuckled at her antics. She snuggled up to him before pressing play on the remote.

The movie was almost done when Paris burst into the room. She looked at their hands before shrieking. "Tell me it's not true!"

"Is what not true?" Rory asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"You're engaged!" Paris said picking up Rory's hand.

"No I'm not!" Rory said withdrawing her hand and placing it in her lap.

"Well my mother called me up and asked if it was true." Paris said, clearly relieved that her mother was wrong.

"Well it isn't, I'm his girlfriend not his fiancé, Paris!" Rory said, slightly irritated.

"Hello! Right here!" Tristan said waving his free hand in the air, and pointing to himself.

"Oh ok!" Paris said before pulling out her phone. "It's ok I'll clear this up with my mother, right?"

Tristan and Rory nodded.

Paris got up and rushed into her room, shutting it closed behind her.

"Well that was odd." Rory deadpanned, staring at the shut door.

"Paris is always odd." Tristan said, in the same tone, staring at the same door.

They turned to each other, then shrugged, and finished watching their movie.

**Hey here's the next chapter, shorter then the last two but I liked it.**


	5. Twice in One Night

**So hey, here's the next chapter it has a lot of drama so I hope you like it.**

The nights passed and it was soon time for the Annual Society Charity Ball. Rory had attended the Dancer sponsorship earlier that day and had sponsored 3 wonderful Australian girls who were divine dancers.

She had met up with Tristan afterwards back at the apartment and they hung out for a while just talking. They talked a lot, come to think of it. They wanted to know each other inside and out. Greatest fear, most embarrassing moment, all of it, although of course they couldn't cover everything about themselves so there was still a few things they didn't know.

Often, you could find them sitting on the couch quizzing each other about facts about themselves.

Rory wanted to be able to tell people about her boyfriend. With Logan and even Jess and Dean, she didn't really know them. I mean she knew a lot of their favorite things, but what she shared with Tristan was deeper then that.

They went deeper then that. The things she knew about Tristan meant something. Everything had a story or reason behind its existence.

They swapped tell tale stories about their lives, when they were younger, their time at separate high schools, what they wanted to do with their futures.

Rory wanted to honestly say she knew everything there was to know about Tristan, and she did. Tristan could say the same thing.

"So I am sitting on the couch and the clown is entertaining us, and there's this really loud banging on the door, and it just wouldn't go away. In my head I was saying, 'Hey it's my eighth birthday and you need to stop annoying the heck out of me by banging on the door." So eventually I get so fed up I jumped off the couch and opened the door. It was a cop and my eighth birthday was shut down a few moments later." Rory recalled proudly.

Tristan broke out laughing. "Your eighth birthday party was shut down by the cops!"

"Hey! At the time it happened I was very upset! You shouldn't laugh." Rory defended.

"But don't you get it! It's hilarious!" Tristan got out, after he had calmed down.

"It definitely is!" Rory said before smiling. She looked over at the clock and frowned.

"It's time for you to go back home and get ready." Rory announced, practically sighing.

"Fine, fine, I'll go but I'll be back." Tristan said smiling, as he threw her a wink, before walking out the door.

"See you at 7!" Rory called after him, with a smile on her face.

"You mean 7:10!" Tristan said, walking down the first flights of stairs.

Rory chuckled and shut the door before bouncing into her room to get ready.

"Paris!" She called from her door way.

"What do you want?" Paris said agitated, opening up her door and walking out.

"I need your help with my hair and make-up." Rory said.

"Fine, I'll help, on one condition." Paris said, putting up one finger.

"And what's that?" Rory asked.

"You and Tristan better not be talking all night again, out on the couch!" Paris scolded. "You kept me up last night and the night before and the night before that!"

"Deal!" Rory said shaking hands with Paris. "Now come on I only have an hour and a half!"

Rory got into the shower and Paris got the curling iron ready and then pulled out the right make up and Rory's dress out of the closet.

Rory came out shortly after and got into her dark cobalt ballroom dress.

She picked out a pair of strappy black heels from her closet, a black rhinestone wristlet and a pair of black gloves from Paris's collection of society accessories.

Paris curled all of her hair and made up her face just a bit and "ta-da", the perfect society Rory.

Just as she finished her spin in front of the mirror, at 7:10 the doorbell rang.

"She's all ready and perfect!" Paris said when she opened the door. She looked him over. He was wearing his hand tailored tuxedo with a dark blue vest and shirt.

Rory stepped out of the room and Tristan's mouth dropped.

"Aren't I beautiful?" Rory said innocently.

"Ah…um…um…" Tristan stuttered and quickly swallowed, obviously speechless.

"Tristan Dugrey at loss for words, I never thought I'd see the day" Rory teased before adding seriously, "Paris you owe me twenty bucks!"

"Ah!" Paris said slapping Tristan on the back of the head, "You were supposed to say something!"

"Sorry to disappoint." Tristan said dryly, getting back to his senses.

"Well we're late! So Paris please leave the twenty on my desk. Bye!" Rory said dragging Tristan out by his forearm.

"Bossy, I like it!" Tristan smirked.

"Oh shut up, didn't we create a rule about that? No innuendo or something?" Rory complained.

"We never created a rule about it!" Tristan said.

"I did." Rory smirked.

"You never told me!" Tristan tried, knowing this conversation would go on and on.

"It's an unwritten rule." Rory explained like it was obvious.

"Of course it was." Tristan sighed. "But what's Tristan Dugrey without his innuendos?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Rory laughed, climbing into the familiar car.

"You're evil you know that?" Tristan said, playfully glaring at her, once he got in.

"I know, but you wouldn't want me any other way would you?" Rory asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Yah, but what am I without my cockiness?" Tristan went on.

"Still can't use innuendos." Rory said wagging her finger around.

Rory leaned in to give Tristan a kiss but was disappointedly surprised. He didn't kiss her.

"Not until I get my rights back!" Tristan warned, but she could clearly see the playfulness in his eyes.

Rory pouted for a while but finally reluctantly huffed out a "Fine!"

"Thank you!" Tristan smirked before kissing his girlfriend.

When they broke apart he said, "I never knew you liked my kisses that much."

Rory blushed a deep red before looking down.

"We're here!" Tristan announced, he hopped out of his seat and out the door before going around and helping Rory out.

They walked through the paparazzi and smiled politely. They even kissed just to give them something to put in their publications.

After their last event Rory and Tristan had been on the cover of US Today. The headline read. Dugrey and Hayden Dating! Apparently they got it right this time.

Rory and Tristan walked into the club.

There were people sitting down at the tables and many older couples dancing.

Rory noticed 3 people she just didn't want to deal with, but they were here and she would have to speak to them at some point. She was just going to put it off for a while. Didn't mean she still couldn't freak out on the inside.

Tristan also spotted the same people and inwardly tensed, he looked over at Rory who had panic written on her face for the slightest second before looking completely fine.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." Rory reassured.

"Just checking." Tristan said.

"Let's dance" She said grabbing Tristan's hand. She needed to do something. Anything.

So they danced. Then they ate, and just when they thought they were safe, their luck ran out. Here came Emily and Richard.

"Hello Darling." Emily greeted warmly.

"Emily." Rory said shortly.

"How are you?" Emily asked.

"You don't have any right to ask that!" Rory cried, unable to hold her feelings in any longer.

"Don't cause a scene!" Emily admonished under her breath. To an outside observer, she was the epitome of calm.

"No let's!" Rory snapped. "You have no right to ask me how I am doing! You don't! You lost that right when you stopped talking to me! When you yelled at me about how stupid I was to drop out of Yale! You can't just pretend nothing happened!"

"Nothing happened, Rory." Emily said curtly.

"Don't give me that! Something did happen! You ignored me for 6 months! Now the only reason you're speaking to me is to boost your social standing! I'm Rory Hayden now, not Rory Gilmore! I will never be Rory Gilmore again! So don't go around telling your friends that I'm your granddaughter! We're through! We don't exist to each other anymore! When I see you on the street I'll walk right past, when I see you at a party I will look past you!" Rory retorted before stomping away with Tristan hot on her heel.

They both sat down at an empty table.

"It'll be alright." Tristan comforted her, gently rubbing her back. He didn't even have to ask if she was ok. He knew she wasn't.

"I can't believe them; they act like nothing's happened. Their memory couldn't be that short!" Rory cried leaning against Tristan's chest.

"I know, Rory. I know." Tristan said regretfully.

Rory was going to have to find out about that.

"Let's dance, they're not going to ruin my night!" Rory said getting up, a determined look on her face.

Tristan smiled and took her hand and stepped out onto the dance floor and they started to tango.

On the other side of the room, two adults were panicking.

"She's the Hayden Heiress!" Shira exclaimed.

"Logan broke up with her!" Mitchum groaned.

"Logan!" Shira called when she spotted him in the crowd.

"Yes Mother." Logan replied.

"Go get Rory back, she's richer then us, you have to marry her! Hurry up!" Shira screeched shooing him to the dance floor.

"May I cut in?" Logan said cockily.

Rory and Tristan stopped dancing.

"No you may not!" Rory snapped.

"Listen Rory. I want to get back together with you." Logan said, completely sure of himself.

"What? No please?" Rory quipped.

"Please?" Logan his voice begging but his stature still cocky.

"I guess you don't read US Today. Sorry Logan I will not get back together with you. You moved on so I followed your lead. I have my own boyfriend." Rory retorted, showing off her ring.

"I haven't moved on!" Logan lied.

"Well then who did I see sucking the face off of Stacy Fallon in the library 2 weeks ago?" Rory asked sarcastically.

Logan shut up.

"Anyways, all you want is my money and my name. I mean the Huntzberger Publishing Group is going under and your going broke." Rory smirked, looking over at his parents who;s faces flushed off all color.

"No it isn't!" Logan lied again.

"Wow!" She laughed mirthlessly. "Twice in one night. Sorry to tell you but my sources say otherwise." Rory laughed at the irony of it all.

"Excuse me Logan, I have someplace to be" Rory said sidestepping her ex-boyfriend, with her current boyfriend right behind her.

"Oh by the way, I'm Mary's new boyfriend, Tristan Dugrey." Tristan smirked before following Rory out the door.

**There it is. The big blowup chapter. Hope you liked it and Review please.**


	6. You Will Be Nice To Him!

**Hey, hope you liked the last chapter. So here's the next one. Sorry it's taken so long. My beta has been busy and I was writing a bunch of first chapters for new stories. Well on with the writing.**

They both walked briskly past the photographers and got into the Hummer.

Rory was being careful to shield her face.

Tristan started driving and Rory pulled out her phone. She pressed speed dial 2.

"What?" The other end asked irritated.

"What book did I stop you from reading?" Rory asked, her frown lifting and she laughed slightly.

"Howl" Jess responded his voice lighter and less snappy.

"The all-time favorite" Rory said, her tone sadder.

"Hey, Ror, what's wrong?" Jess said, picking up on her tone.

"I yelled at Emily today, along with Logan." Rory admitted shyly, like she still couldn't believe it.

"What did you say to them?" Jess asked needing info.

"They were all only talking to me because I'm now richer then them, Emily finally acknowledged me because I'm turning my life around, but I'd bet you anything that if I fail, she'll stop talking to me and Logan wants me back!" Rory ranted.

"You need a pick me up, that's a lot to go through in one day!" Jess concluded.

"Night, in one night!" Rory corrected.

"Huh!" Jess said.

"What do you say to some one on one cousin time?"

"So what do you have in mind?" Rory questioned.

"The park, hot dogs, music and then a merry go round trip just like in The Catcher in the Rye." Jess suggested.

"You ripped off our 'you never said goodbye' day!" Rory accused.

"So what, you had fun and plus maybe this time you'll tell a tourist the right way to 44th." Jess joked.

"Hey that was an accident!" Rory defended.

"No need to get all worked up I was joking. So Sunday? You and me, New York and no one else?" Jess confirmed.

"Perfect, see you then!" Rory agreed nodding even though he couldn't see her.

"Bye Ror, I love you, you know that right?" Jess responded.

"Bye Dodger, and I love you too." Rory hung up.

She looked up at Tristan and saw anger in his eyes. She realized she hadn't told him about Jess. Rory stuck her hand out to stop him from saying anything. She was exhausted; she couldn't handle another argument tonight.

"Last time I checked he was my step cousin. I'm not actually sure how his uncle and my mom are doing though." Rory explained. Then she decided to add, "But we did used to date. He was my senior year boyfriend."

Tristan eyes softened. Then they widened. "You dated your cousin?" He asked incredulously.

"His uncle and my mom weren't dating yet." Rory explained.

"Sorry." Tristan apologized. Rory nodded.

"It's alright" Rory looked up to notice they weren't heading back to the apartment. They weren't even on the freeway. As a matter of fact Tristan was driving into town.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked.

"It's a surprise." Tristan said, not giving anything away.

"I hate surprises!" Rory whined.

"I know!" Tristan smirked, which Rory took as a bit smug.

"Humph!" Rory huffed and crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Won't work." Tristan warned.

Rory just pouted some more.

The car stopped after a few minutes and Rory looked around recognizing the surroundings.

"You brought me to Chilton?" Rory asked, staring at Tristan like he was crazy.

"Yes I did." Tristan answered before opening the door.

He got out and helped Rory out before pulling out a key ring with a bunch of keys on it. Tristan opened the door to the main corridor.

"Where in the world did you get those keys?" Rory asked.

"Friends with the janitor" Tristan said simply, like it was completely natural to be breaking into their old high school on a Friday night in formal evening wear.

"What are we doing here?" She questioned.

"You ask a lot of questions. You know that?" He answered with a smirk.

"What are we going to do, just sit around?" She tried again to get information.

"Precisely!" Tristan said sitting down on one of the benches in the courtyard.

"You're crazy!" Rory said joining him, somewhat amused by her boyfriend's antics.

"I know!" Tristan laughed.

"So what are we doing here?" Rory asked.

"This" Tristan said before tilting her chin up with two of his fingers and kissing her.

When they broke apart Tristan grinned. "I can finally say I kissed Rory Gilmore while in Chilton!" Tristan commented.

"That's what we're doing here?" Rory asked laughing.

"Yep!" Tristan nodded.

"Why the heck am I here? I'm starving and you've kept me from my food all this time!" Rory said, hopping up.

"Where do you suggest we eat?" Tristan asked, looking at his watch. It was already 10.

"I know just the place!" Rory exclaimed before dragging Tristan back to the Hummer.

Rory gave Tristan the directions and they ended up in a very tiny town outside of Hartford. We all know it as Stars Hollow.

"Mary, are you sure you want to eat here?" Tristan asked as he parked the car and looked at Luke's.

"I'm positive!" Rory confirmed.

Tristan got out of the car and Rory followed suit and they both went up to the door. Rory grabbed the extra key and put it in the door and let them both in. You could hear Jess's music from downstairs.

"Stay here and don't make any noise" Rory said before going up the stairs.

She got to the apartment and opened the door and held back her laughter at the sight. Jess was on the bed, no shirt on and he had a book on his chest. The Clash was blasting and he slept through it all. Rory went to the radio and turned it off. Jess woke up immediately.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Jess yelled without opening his eyes.

"Is that any way to greet your favorite cousin?" Rory mocked. Jess opened his eyes, and broke out in a smile.

"Ror!" Jess said hugging her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was craving some of Jess Mariano's cooking and I needed some Luke's coffee for home." Rory listed.

"Not that you would ever come to see me!" Jess joked while putting on a white tank top.

"Of course I came to see you!" Rory played along.

Suddenly, a thought dawned on her. "I want a piggy back ride!" She whined.

"No, no, no. You weigh way too much, and you're in a ball gown for Christ's sake!" Jess said waving his ands around in front of him.

"Are you calling me fat?" Rory asked, pouting.

"No!" Jess answered.

"You owe me a piggy back ride!" Rory said jumping onto Jess's back.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jess said but he did carry her down the stairs. When they got to the bottom Jess put her down and then he spotted Tristan.

"Who's he?" Jess asked skeptically, eying him.

"Jess, this is my boyfriend Tristan, Tristan this is my cousin Jess."

Rory said motioning with her hands.

"Hey!" Tristan said sticking out his hand.

"Huh." Jess said. He made no motion to shake Tristan's hand.

Tristan retracted his hand slowly.

You didn't need to be a mind reader to tell he was uncomfortable.

"Jess, can I talk to you, now!" Rory demanded. She didn't even wait for an answer before grabbing his arm and dragging him to the storage room.

"What the heck was that?" Rory yelled.

"I don't like him, he's a society brat!" Jess shrugged.

"Jess Anthony Mariano! He isn't a society brat! He is my boyfriend! I have liked him for 5 years and you will be nice to him! I swear if you threaten him I'll kill you personally!" Rory yelled.

"Ouch, my full name, but I will be nice to him for your sake. I already know you could cause me bodily harm" Jess complied, reluctantly.

"Plus, he hates Dean more then you do!" Rory added lightly.

"Really? I think I'm starting to like this guy already!" Jess smirked.

"Oh come on!" Rory said dragging him back out of the storage room.

"Hey, I'm Jess" Jess greeted again. He stuck out his hand. Tristan took it skeptically and shook it.

"I'm hungry!" Rory complained.

"Your usual?" Jess asked looked at her.

"Double it!" Rory said.

"Fine, get your coffee but take them from the back, Luke noticed last time." Jess instructed.

"Can do!" Rory said before pulling out several packages of Luke's special blend.

"So this is your coffee supply store?" Tristan asked, watching her.

"Yep!" Rory replied happily. She really did love this coffee.

**Hey, there's the next chapter hope you liked it. Review please. The next one is already written i just need to edit it. Expect it soon.**


	7. Oh My God!

**Hey here's the next chapter sorry it took so long to get out. I've been tied up and whatever but the chapter's here. **

After hanging out at Luke's for a while Tristan and Jess hit it off.

They talked for a while before Rory realized what time it was and dragged Tristan out of the diner and back to Yale.

"Want anything to drink?" Rory asked as she opened the door.

"Coffee" Tristan said walking through the threshold.

Rory made the coffee silently and walked over to the counter. She found a note from Paris. Apparently she had gone to the library for an all-nighter.

"So Paris is gone." Tristan said from behind Rory obviously he had read the note too.

Rory turned and smiled, then sighed.

"So I'm sorry about Logan and Emily, it's just I don't get them!" Rory said, letting out her frustration.

"It's alright I understand how their minds work and you did exactly what I would have done and I've been playing in that world my entire life." Tristan said, putting his hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

"Is their image that important to them?" Rory cried suddenly.

Tristan hesitated but answered. "Yes it is." He stated sadly.

"I don't see how you put your friends and your family and your trust second behind your image!" Rory said pacing.

"You never will, because you will never be able to do that, you're Rory and always will be and they're just…them" Tristan said soothingly.

Rory sighed and looked around seeing that he was right she looked up at him, "You want to stay the night? I don't feel like being alone."

"Sure." Tristan agreed.

Rory walked to the linen closet and pulled out a pillow and a dark blue comforter.

"You can change first, you know where you keep your stuff." Rory instructed gesturing toward the bedroom.

"Ok." Tristan said, directing his steps to Rory's room.

Tristan got changed into an old pair of Chilton basketball shorts and a wife beater that clearly defined his washboard abs. Once he was changed, he came out and sat on the couch while Rory went and got changed into a pair of Yale shorts and a white tank top. She came out and plopped down on the couch next to Tristan and put up her feet. She leaned against Tristan's chest and picked up the remote. She flipped through the channels and came to a TV showing of _The Breakfast Club_.

The couple watched the movie in silence, a smile permanently planted on both of their faces, and that's how they fell asleep. Tristan with his head on one armrest, his shirt ridden up to where Rory's head lay on his chest, her body situated in between his legs, her feet at the opposite end of the couch, both of the covered in the comforter with just their heads showing and that's how Paris found them the next morning.

"Oh My God!" Paris shrieked dropping her books onto the floor, making a splat.

"Who the hell is yelling at this time of day!" Tristan muttered without opening his eyes.

"I don't know." Rory mumbled rolling over so her face was towards the couch.

"What are you two doing! I can't watch this!" Paris shrieked covering her eyes.

Tristan and Rory opened their eyes simultaneously and then looked down at there positions.

Rory sat up and then looked at the hyperventilating Paris and realized what she thought had happened and told her to open her eyes.

"Paris! We're both fully dressed we fell asleep watching TV!" Rory explaining motioning to her tank top and shorts and to Tristan's outfit too.

Paris slowly opened her eyes, dreading what she might see. She let out a deep breath and smiled.

"Oh thank god!" Paris muttered to herself.

"So you guys want me to get coffee? I need to run for a while but I'll bring back your usual." Tristan announced while getting up and stretching.

"That'd be great!" Rory smiled before pecking Tristan on the lips and bouncing off to take a shower.

Tristan grabbed a pair of Nike's and ran out of the suite so fast he failed to notice the fuming blonde down the hall.

He ran around campus for about a half an hour before getting the usual 4 coffees and taking them back to the Rory and Paris' dorm room.

Meanwhile, while he was out, Rory had taken her shower and sat down at the kitchen table pulling out the box of pastries before Paris joined her.

"So I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. I believe the last time was when you talked to Lorelei last and didn't yell." Paris commented, subtly.

"If that's your way of telling me to call my mom, I was already planning on doing it today." Rory told Paris.

"Well ok then." Paris said trying to hide her smile. She knew Rory needed her mother.

Rory folded up the comforter and put away the pillow before Paris started up a conversation again.

"So you're happy right? With Tristan I mean." Paris questioned.

"Of course!" Rory smiled.

"Well if you hurt him, I'll hurt you. Tristan's been through a lot in his life, more then anyone should go through, and he definitely doesn't need for the love of his life to break his heart, he doesn't deserve it!" Paris ranted.

"Paris, aren't you suppose to give that lecture to Tristan? I don't know why you think I would, but I'm not going to break his heart. Although, I'm confused as to the whole he's been through so much part, but I assure don't plan on hurting him!" Rory explained, a bit shocked by Paris' outburst. Paris was interrupted before she could say anything.

"Glad to hear it!" Tristan said coming up behind Rory and nuzzling her neck, he kissed her softly. "And don't worry about that other stuff, I'll tell you about it soon." He then held up the coffees.

"Two extra large coffees with two extra shots, caramel syrup and whipped cream, and a small black coffee." He listed taking out the piping hot paper cups.

The girls grabbed their cups and then took their pick of pastries.

Rory offered some to Tristan after he finished his coffee.

"I'll pass, I'm going to take a shower." Tristan said getting up and pushing in his seat.

The girls nodded and he went into the bathroom.

"He seems really happy, what happened last night at the ball anyway?" Paris asked, her eyes wide in curiosity.

Rory went on to explain the whole story, Jess and coffee included.

"Wow!" Paris exclaimed when Rory finished.

"Yeah wow." Rory sighed.

"You know…I have an idea!" Paris said her smile becoming bright.

"I'm not sure I like your smile." Rory asked skeptically.

"Why don't we have Tristan move in here. I mean he basically lives here already and you've only been dating what…a week but you've known each other for 5 years and he's here already and he doesn't even like his apartment." Paris suggested.

"I like this suggestion." Tristan said coming out of the bathroom drying his hair.

"Where in the world would you sleep?" Rory asked.

"On the couch or in your bed even, it doesn't matter to me. I hate my apartment it's too store bought, if that makes any sense." Tristan replied, while shrugging.

"Well you are here all the time." Rory replied as she contemplated Paris' plan. Tristan and Paris knew she was wearing down.

"I'll get your coffee every morning." Tristan bargained.

"Ok!" Rory said brightly.

"So I officially live here. Do you need me to split the rent with you?" He asked.

"No need. We're paid up for the rest of this semester." Rory answered.

"What about utilities?" He asked.

"Nah." Paris explained. "Our parents split the cost. So we don't have to worry about it. If something comes up, we'll let you know."

"That sounds great now when do we move my stuff?" Tristan asked.

"Whenever. I mean you already have a key and you don't have to completely give up your apartment I mean just bring the stuff in your room here, and some other things because we already have furniture and everything else." Rory told him.

"Ok then it's a deal!" Tristan said sticking out both of his hands.

Paris and Rory mimicked and the three of them shook hands.

**Hey that's the next update. The next one will contain some Lorelei and the move probably and maybe some Logan you'll just have to find out.**


	8. Women!

**Hey, sorry about the wait but I know you don't want any excuses but 6th grade is crazy. Well this chapter isn't all too long but it contains some drama.**

She knew it would happen, and staring at the cover of Star she knew it had.

She knew no matter what she did her daughter would be sucked into the life she tried so hard to escape from. The life she had left.

She knew Rory would be part of high society, whether by choice, by marriage, or by relationships to high society.

She knew as soon as she said the words Harvard University it would happen. She just knew it.

In a way she expected it. But by no means did it mean she accepted it when it happened.

And then the phone rang. And she just knew exactly who it would be.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Mom?" Rory meekly asked.

"Rory." Lorelei replied curtly.

"I've missed you so much!" Rory admitted.

"I missed you too, but how could you?" Lorelei questioned spitefully.

"I had to." Rory tried to explain but failed.

"You didn't have to!" Lorelei spat out.

"I did, inside I had to, even if I didn't actually know them, it felt right." Rory went on.

"You know how they can be, the words they use to get you to agree to something!" Lorelei criticized.

"Mom you don't understand, they were the only ones…they were the only…" Rory choked up, her sobs coming through clearly and Lorelei's voice softened just a bit. "They were the only ones who thought I could do something great!"

"I thought you could do something great." Lorelei sighed.

"But I needed to hear it, and no one would tell me, no one believed it enough to tell me!" Rory explained. Her sobs still heard slightly.

"I'm sorry." Lorelei apologized.

"I'm sorry too." Rory replied.

"Anyway," Lorelei said flipping through Star, "You never told mommy Bible boy was that hot!" She said, trying to lighten the mood.

Rory laughed. "Oh he is!" Happy to be talking to her mother once again.

"So where is Mr. Dugrey now?" Lorelei wondered aloud.

"He's at his apartment packing his things." Rory said her fingers running mindlessly along the kitchen table.

"Where's he moving?" Lorelei mused, already knowing.

"Here." Rory muttered quietly, knowing what was coming.

"Tristan's moving in with you." Lorelei said in a sing song voice.

"Don't start mom just don't start!" Rory playfully scolded.

"So let me tell you about my life recently…" Lorelei 'subtly' changed the subject.

"What happened?" Rory asked seriously.

"Well basically, Luke has a kid, he wouldn't let me be a part of her life, so I broke up with him. I slept with your dad, we're dating again, I'm pregnant with I don't know whose child and now I'm living with your dad." Lorelei got out all in one breath.

"Wow!" the younger Gilmore concluded.

"Wow is right!" Lorelei sighed.

"Well moving onto lighter subjects, Tristan just got back so I'm going to help him unpack. See you later mom!" Rory announced with an obvious hint of glee in her voice.

"Bye!" Lorelei barely breathed out before hanging up. Her baby girl was growing up.

"Hey!" Rory greeted her boyfriend getting up from the kitchen table.

"Your mom?" He asked his line of direction moving to the phone.

"Yep!" Rory smiled bouncing over to him.

"Good!" Tristan said, leaning over to capture her lips in a chaste kiss.

"So your stuff will go to my room. We'll redecorate a bit to accommodate your stuff and you'll be sleeping in my bed, so we're going to have to move some stuff around, since my bed is against the wall and all." Rory rambled unconsciously moving towards her room.

Tristan followed Rory with a box and suitcase with rollers. He left the suitcase by the desk and dropped the box on her bed.

"I hope you realize this isn't all of it. There's more stuff back at the apartment. You need to come with me to retrieve it. It's mostly furniture, we kind of need to decide what goes and what stays." Tristan said grabbing her hand and leaving the apartment.

They headed to the Hummer and got in before driving the four short blocks to Tristan's place.

On their way in they came face to face with the jackass him self.

"Logan" Rory sneered.

"Huntzberger" Tristan hissed.

"Angry couple are we?" Logan smirked.

"What the heck is your problem?" Rory asked, clearly irritated with the situation.

"Don't have one!" Logan answered sweetly.

"Oh yes you do! You're an immature jackass, who doesn't know what it's like to care about someone! Who has no idea what real love is! You only want what you can't have! You're someone who's afraid of his pre-arranged life and wants to fit every single woman he can into his short pathetic free time slot! You're daddy's little minion, whether you realize it or not, you're just like him. It's just plain sad." Tristan shot back, shaking his head in mock sympathy.

Logan was plainly stunned into place. Tristan smirked.

"Goodbye!" Rory snottily ended the conversation before side stepping the older blonde and getting into the elevator.

Tristan followed like the love sick puppy he was and they headed to Tristan's floor.

The pair entered the clean apartment and Rory looked around realizing she hadn't been in his apartment very much.

"So I brought over my personal things and my clothes minus this one box." Tristan said, pointing to a box by the door to his room. "So what furniture do you want to take? It almost all matches the furniture in your apartment. I mean all the wood is Maple and the couch is black and yours is red but it doesn't matter. Also, if you want we could completely switch sets." He offered.

Rory walked around the room noting the nice sound system before going into Tristan's room with him following. There was a desk, three bookshelves, a side end table and a bed.

"I like all of your furniture. I really do. I think we should switch sets, that and the fact you have so many more bookshelves."

"So then my room set?" Tristan finalized.

"That and your sound system/ entertainment set." Rory added leaning to see out the door.

"Ok all of it will fit in the Hummer if I take apart the furniture which isn't a problem." Tristan looked around at his stuff.

"Well get started I'll be on the couch." Rory said pointing to the couch. He laughed knowing she wasn't actually going to work.

So for the next two hours Tristan took apart furniture, and packed up electronics while Rory lay on the couch and slept.

When Tristan was done he slightly shook Rory awake before she groaned and rolled over.

"You have to wake up babe." Tristan told her.

"No I don't!" She mumbled.

"Yes you do." He argued, amused by her antics.

"No!" Rory muttered before turning over onto her side again looking at the wall.

Tristan kneeled next to her and kissed her and she woke up.

"I knew it would work!" Tristan chuckled.

"I don't want to get up!" Rory whined.

"But if you don't you have to stay here with Logan just downstairs." Tristan coaxed.

"I'm up!" Rory shot off the couch.

"Women!" Tristan muttered in mock annoyance, getting up from his place on the ground.

"I heard that!" Rory called.

Tristan picked up two boxes and walked out handing them to Rory before coming back and picking up the last two boxes. He locked the door and then got into the elevator with Rory.

The two carried the boxes over to the Hummer and got in.

They drove back to Rory's apartment and once there they got everything set up.

"I'm so tired!" Rory groaned plopping down on the blue bed.

"You didn't even work!" Tristan told her, joining her on the bed.

"It was still tiring!" Rory complained. Tristan just chuckled in amusement.

"So I have a question." Tristan started with a slight hint of nervousness in his voice "Where exactly am I sleeping?"

"Well it's your choice really. You normally sleep on the couch when you're here, but if you want to sleep in the room with me, I don't mind." Rory said nervously, playing with her hands.

"Well that's good, because I plan on sleeping right here…right next to you." He said, bringing her hand up to his lips for a kiss, before snuggling closer her.

"Well you're definitely not sleeping next to Paris I would hope!" Rory joked, kissing Tristan.

"Rory! Do not mention Paris while I'm kissing you, it kills it!" Tristan whined.

"Sorry!" Rory laughed.

"Well what do you want to do tonight? We haven't been out on a real date yet you know." He said, giving her a knowing look.

"Mr. Dugrey do you have something planned?" Rory asked looking up at him from her spot on his chest.

"Just be ready by 7. It's only 2 now, so you should have time to shop and whatever else you need to do." Tristan instructed getting off the bed.

"You gave me 5 whole hours! I don't need 5 whole hours!" Rory shrieked sitting up.

"You will!" Tristan laughed, opening the bedroom door revealing two very excited women.

"We need to go shopping!" Lorelei laughed.

"Come on!" Paris yelled grabbing Rory's hand and pulling her out of the room.

The trio ran out of the apartment, smiles plastered on their faces and credit cards in their purses.

**Hey, here is the next chapter. Hope you liked it. And I know it's a bad ending. The next chapter will be out within three weeks for sure.**


	9. Mix Match

**Hey, I am so sorry I missed my deadline and everything else I might have done. I am currently working on another story one that will come out soon so I've been sidetracked. I was rereading the story and I realized my time frame is sort of off. It's Rory's junior year now so it's 2005 not 2006. Sorry. Well moving on. This chapter contains the first date. But they'll be worth the wait.**

The girls got back, Paris and Lorelei knew exactly what Rory needed so they picked out the perfect outfit.

When they got back to the apartment Tristan was no where to be found.

The girls got Rory all "prettified" as Lorelei called it at least, and Rory looked amazing.

"Where is he taking me?" Rory whined. Lorelei and Paris were withholding information.

"I _know_ you know." She went on.

"Nope, we're not telling you!" Lorelei shook her head.

"Oh come on, I'm your favorite daughter!" Rory tried.

"You're my only daughter!" Lorelei laughed.

"Whatever!" Rory pouted.

Paris was curling her hair as she sat in her amazing, navy blue silk gown. It looked like it could be a wedding dress but it wasn't white. The bodice was tight and there was a glittery touch to it, and the bottom poofed out and was purposely bunched into a poofy design.

She felt sort of weird dressing up so much for just a first date. She felt incredibly nervous, and she had no idea why. She had known him for 5 years and she still felt nervous. Was this what love felt like?

"Well it's already 7. He'll be here really soon." Paris bounced around.

Rory stood up and spun around looking in the mirror. She smiled widely.

"You look _amazing_ babe!" Lorelei smiled.

"Thanks mom!" Rory's eyes started to water.

"Hey, you'll ruin your make up." Lorelei soothed.

Rory laughed as the door bell rang.

"Where are my shoes?" Rory asked.

"Tristan has them." Paris said quietly.

"Why?" Rory questioned as she went to the door. She opened them and saw Tristan standing in jeans and a really formal button up and tux jacket. She looked at his dress shoes and was by far the most confused she had ever been in her life.

Lorelei pushed her out the door before she had time to say anything. She had to get Paris ready too.

Rory stumbled out and Tristan caught her.

"I don't get it." Rory admitted.

"You're not suppose to!" Tristan laughed.

He handed her a shoe box and she opened it to find blue low top Converse.

"Still confused." Rory muttered as she climbed into the passenger seat.

Tristan kissed Rory before he shut the door and went around to his side.

They drove off towards Hartford and ended up at a really fancy hotel.

"Tristan?" Rory asked looking at the name of the hotel.

"Yah!" Tristan said distractedly.

"What are we doing here?" Rory asked nervously.

Tristan picked up on this and realized what she thought was happening.

"Don't worry it's something completely different then what you think." Tristan chuckled as Rory let out a breath.

Tristan lead Rory to the restaurant and, surprise, surprise, they had burgers and fries.

After eating dinner they had expensive tiramisu. Now this was just getting weirder.

Tristan led Rory to one of the spacious rooms of the hotel. When she stepped in, all she could see were balloons and the only thing she could hear was music.

"I heard you never went to prom, so we threw a mix-match prom for you. There are crab cakes, pizza bites and baguettes for food over there, next to the completely spiked watery punch. Everyone is half dressed up…it's incredibly funny." Tristan explained as they made their way through the balloons.

"_Everyone_?" Rory said breathlessly as they came out of the balloon mess.

Rory looked up and saw a lot of her high school friends and even some of her college friends. There was Lane, Jess, Louise, Madeline, Paris, Jamie, and Finn. She saw two guys that looked like they were out of place and they looked like they had come from military school. She figured they came as Tristan's friends until Louise and Madeline came up and kissed them.

Rory couldn't believe it. It really was the perfect date. It was original, it was thoughtful, it was…amazing.

Rory heard the song change and she couldn't help but laugh after hearing the first few notes. It was PJ Harvey.

She spotted a couple of tables in the corner and she found the dance floor quickly.

She smiled as the beat changed to a faster song. Other than dancing, Rory had no athletic abilities.

She danced with Louise and Madeline for a while before a slower song finally came on and Tristan joined her from behind.

"Who knew you could move like that." He whispered huskily in her ear.

Rory turned around in his arms, wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. She looked around the dance floor and saw Paris and Jamie dancing, Jess and Lane, Louise and Madeline with their respective dates. She smiled to herself.

"May I cut in?" Finn's voice broke through her thoughts.

Tristan looked at Rory making sure she knew who he was and if she wanted to talk to him.

Rory nodded slightly.

Tristan smiled at the older man in front of him and transferred Rory into his arms.

"What are you doing here Finn?" Rory asked bluntly.

"Paris invited me. She figured since I'm not talking to Logan it was okay. I'll leave if you want." Finn offered.

"No…stay!" Rory ordered.

"Logan's an ass, but Colin is still hanging out with him. I figured I couldn't handle being with him when he was so cruel to you." Finn went on.

Rory had a stronger connection to Finn out of the three stooges. He was like her older brother sort of like a drunk Australian Jess in a way. He provided the protection she needed when Jess wasn't there either.

"Thank you!" Rory whispered as the song ended.

"No problem!" Finn smiled as Tristan came back.

Tristan took Rory off the dance floor and over to Louise and Madeline and the two nameless young men.

"Guys please meet Rory Hayden." He said addressing the two young men, before turning to Rory. "Mary, meet Jason and Brett." He introduced.

"She _is_ cuter when she blushes!" Jason laughed.

"You told them that!" Rory exclaimed, as she smacked Tristan on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Tristan tried.

"You two are so cute!" Louise gushed.

"Thank you!" Rory and Tristan said simultaneously.

Everyone laughed. Rory and Tristan smiled.

"So is this the prom you always imagined?" Tristan whispered in her ear.

"Everything and more!" Rory replied.

Their friends suddenly felt as though they were intruding on an intimate moment. They all made promises to stay in touch before leaving the couple alone.

"You know Mary, I always knew you would be the one who ended up with this." Tristan said softly pulling out his necklace and showing it to Rory. "Even when we were back at Chilton, I knew it. I almost gave it to you during Romeo and Juliet but I wasn't willing to give it up. It belonged to my grandfather. He got it from his uncle. Originally it was army crest, but my grandfather decided to add to it so he set the crest in a heart and then he gave it to my uncle when he died. My uncle was in the army too, they all were. My uncle added the engraving. It reads forever and always. They all said they would give it to the person they first loved, but my great uncle never found his first love again. My grandfather only got the pendant after my grandmother died. My uncle died in combat and he left it to me. So I added my part. I encrusted the heart in diamonds. And well I figured I'd give it to my first love before I died. Like all the rest of them did." Tristan ended on a joking note. Rory was touched by the story behind the necklace.

"You want me to have it?" She whispered. Her emotions after hearing the story were too strong for her to make any sound.

"Yeah, you _are_ my first love." Tristan admitted, looking into her eyes, his lips curving up slightly on one side.

"Tristan, I don't know what to say…actually I do, I love you too!" Rory smiled.

Tristan laughed as she rambled and hung the necklace around her neck.

"A precious Dugrey heirloom!" Rory mocked, fingering the platinum.

"Protect it with your life!" Tristan told her seriously.

They both broke out laughing.

Everyone looked at them funny.

"What?" They both asked innocently.

"Nothing!" Everyone said.

The DJ put on another song and everyone took the dance floor.

"This is an amazing prom!" Madeline gushed as she joined Rory.

Louise and Lane moved over to where they were standing on the dance floor. They all danced together before Paris soon joined them.

The five were joking around while dancing.

They hadn't noticed that all their dates had sat down.

The girls all goofily danced around the dance floor before the DJ changed the song once more.

The girls all looked at each other for a second before they changed spots.

Rory got into the front, Louise and Lane were on her sides behind her and Paris and Madeline were at the end.

The lyrics started and the girls started their choreographed dance. They had created it as a senior talent thing and they were surprised they still remembered it.

The song was upbeat so the moves were all fast but the guy's eyes were on them the entire time.

The girls had no idea what they were doing to their men but they had fun doing it.

"Looks like you've all done this before!" The DJ announced.

The girls laughed as they finished.

The guys were staring awestruck.

Jamie was unable to breath, almost choking. Tristan and Jess' mouths were on the floor. Brett and Jason's eyes were bulging and Finn was smiling goofily.

The girls finally looked up and laughed at their boyfriends.

The girls all decided to have some fun so they walked over with a little extra sway in their hips and sat on their laps.

The guys groaned and the girls all hopped up and exited the room.

"What _was_ that?" Jess asked.

"I have no idea, but I liked it!" Jamie sighed, as he continued to stare where the girls had exited.

"You aren't even dating Paris!" Tristan chuckled.

Finn laughed.

"Hey! _You_ aren't dating any of them!" Jamie defended, pointing at Finn.

"Don't _worry_! Paris likes you too." Finn smiled.

The girls checked into one of the suites upstairs and laughed.

"What a great way to end the night!" Louise laughed.

"I don't think I've laughed this much in a very, very long time." Lane jumped onto the couch in her jeans and babydoll dress. She kicked off her flip flops and started working on taking out the clips in her up-do.

Louise plopped onto the arm chair and took off her dress. It was strapless and very poofy. She had been wearing a tight black shirt with zippers on it. She had her hair up in a headband and her shoes were old ballet flats.

Madeline had on a mini skirt and a silk tube top on. Her hair was pinned up with rhinestones and her feet were covered in rhinestone pumps.

Paris had on jeans with a knee length dress on. Her arms were covered in a denim jacket and her hair was down.

Everyone was the picture of mix-matched.

They gabbed all night about their boyfriends and their lives and they just hung out. Their boyfriends on the other hand spent the night talking and cleaning up the party room.

"They just left." Jason muttered.

"They just danced, and ate, and then they just left." Brett went on matching his friend's tone.

"_Women_!" Tristan muttered picking up some ribbons off the floor.

"Well _I_ had a good time!" Finn grinned.

"Finn, you're _drunk_!" Jamie told him.

"I am?" Finn questioned himself.

"You are!" Everyone told him again.

**There you have it another pretty long chapter, hopefully this makes up for missing the deadline! Review please!**


	10. Natalie Roberts

**Chapter 10! Double Digits! Yes! Hope you like this chapter contains some unsuspected drama.**

The guys all headed up to their hotel room after cleaning up the room they used for prom. Finn passed out immediately followed by Jamie but the rest of the guys stayed awake for a while.

"Hey, Jason how's Louise doing?" Tristan asked opening up a Pepsi.

"She's good, we're good, and it's really weird with us in separate states though. She's at Princeton, and I'm at Duke." Jason explained.

"Yah, it's the same with Madeline and me. It's hard." Brett agreed.

"Well it's only two more years." Jess said, looking on the bright side.

"Are you kidding me? Two years is a lifetime. We're twenty one!" Jason said.

"Then transfer." Tristan said simply. "I did."

"Where would I transfer to?" Brett asked.

"Princeton" Tristan replied.

"You'd go to school with them, and Jamie." Jess mentioned.

"Ok then I guess I'll transfer too." Jason nodded.

"If you're in, so am I!" Brett agreed.

"It's late and we need sleep so good night." Jess said laying down on the couch. Everyone looked over at Finn passed out on the floor. They got up and entered the two bedrooms, Brett and Jason in one and Jamie and Tristan in the other.

Brett and Jason fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow but Tristan lay awake in bed, thinking.

He looked over at Jamie in the queen sized bed across the room and then he decided to get up.

He got out of bed and stumbled in the dark as he tried to get out of the room. He made his way to the door in the dark and got out quietly.

He walked down the hall in his black boxers and used his extra key to get into the girls room.

He decided to check the room on the left first. Nope Madeline and Louise were in there, and Lane was on the couch.

He walked into the Rory and Paris's room and slid into bed with Rory.

"Uhhh…" She mumbled rolling over and onto Tristan's chest.

She opened her eyes at the sudden contact and was about to say something but realized it was Tristan when he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Missed you." He said softly kissing her hair.

"You saw me not even four hours ago." She replied while trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

"So?" Tristan asked. "Can't a boyfriend miss his girlfriend?"

"Absolutely!" She smiled as she turned over to face Tristan.

"Hey" He whispered.

Rory kissed him before he had time to say anything else.

Rory's arms went up to his blonde hair and Tristan's arms tightened on her waist.

Their tongues dueled for a good while before air became a necessity. Rory broke away since it was nearly impossible for Tristan to, since his head was on the pillow.

Rory got her breath and gasped as she felt Tristan's arousal.

Rory blushed.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He said huskily in her ear.

She scoffed. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" She asked.

"No fucking idea." He whispered.

Tristan turned onto his side and Rory followed suit, her back now to Tristan.

"Goodnight Tris." She whispered closing her eyes for the second time that night.

"Goodnight Mare." He returned.

He watched her fall asleep and right before she did he whispered, "I love you baby, night."

Rory smiled in her sleep after she knew he had closed his eyes.

Paris got up first as always and smiled at the happy couple in the bed across the room.

"Took them long enough!" She muttered as she exited the room.

She glanced at the Korean on the couch before going into the kitchenette and starting the coffee.

She poured herself a mug before sitting down and reading the room service menu.

"They have everything." She commented taking another sip.

"What do they have?" Asked Madeline, who come out in a pair of matching boy shorts and a cami. Louise followed behind rubbing her eyes.

Louise was wearing a cami and a pair of basketball shorts, obviously Jason's since they said Duke Athletics on one of the legs.

Paris looked down at her outfit, plaid pajama pants and a cami.

"Pancakes, French Toast, bagels, waffles, fruit, eggs, sausage, bacon and more." Paris listed.

The girls sat at the table drinking there coffee for about ten minutes before Lane woke up and dragged herself to the table.

She was wearing sweatpants and a cami.

"Coffee now!" She groaned.

Paris poured her a cup smirking and Lane swallowed a huge gulp.

"Where's Rory?" She asked.

"She's…" Paris was cut off by Rory stumbling out of her room talking.

"You have to get out now, before any of them see you!" She turned her head to the look back at room without noticing the girls. Rory was dressed in a pair of black boy shorts and a black lace cami.

"Paris isn't in her bed she's already awake." Tristan chuckled. "There's no use."

"She might have left without noticing you!" She defended finally looking into the common room seeing four pairs of eyes laughing at her.

She looked down as she realized what happened.

"Why so silent?" Tristan asked coming out behind Rory. "Oh!"

"Tristan and Rory sitting in bed, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage then comes Lorelei and Tristan Jr. in a baby carriage!" The girls sang, using the baby names Rory had picked when she was a sophomore. She always said she wanted her first boy to have the name of the father and her first girl named Lorelei.

Rory flushed red and looked down.

"Tristan Jr?" Tristan teased holding Rory from behind.

"Shut up!" She said venomously, breaking away from Tristan and running to the other room, tears running down her face.

Tristan stood confused as the door slammed.

The girls looked down guiltily.

Tristan tried knocking on the door with no avail.

"Tris, I think you should leave, we'll take care of her." Louise suggested.

Tristan left reluctantly but did as he was told.

"Where have you been?" The guys smirked as he came in through the door.

"In the girls room." He mumbled, there was no use lying, and plus right now he could care less.

"What's with the face?" Jess asked seriously.

"Rory's mad at me." He said plopping down on the couch.

"What did you do?" Finn said anger pulsing through his veins.

"Nothing." Tristan said, because he had no idea what he did.

"I won't take nothing. I know you did something, and when Rory tells us we'll come back and beat the living shit out of you!" Jess said running out the door. No matter what Tristan did he knew that Jess and Finn would almost take Rory's side.

Back in the girl's room, the girls were trying to get Rory to open the door but failed horribly.

Jess busted in followed by Finn and started pounding on the door.

"Rory open this door! We have to talk to you!" Jess yelled.

"Open up Love!" Finn tried.

And slowly but surely she unlocked the door and let the 6 in.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked and when Rory didn't say anything Lane spoke up.

"We were teasing her about Tristan sleeping over last night, and we said that stupid gradeschool kissing song and we mentioned the names she wanted for her children, Lorelei and Tristan Jr. Tristan teased her about it and she told him to shut up and ran in here." Lane recited the story as it played in her head.

"Love, are you mad at Tristan for teasing you or is it a different reason?" Finn asked softly.

"Of course it's for teasing her you bonehead!" Paris yelled.

"For a different reason." Rory whispered lying down on the bed.

"Why?" Madeline asked.

"Because you were all laughing and joking about something I had actually thought about. It felt like it was some big joke, like it would never happen like no one expected it to happen and everything snapped and I had to yell at something and Tristan was right there." Rory ranted.

"So you've actually thought about marrying Tristan and having his kids?" Jess asked.

"Since I've met him." Rory nodded.

"Are you going to tell him this?" Lane asked curiously.

"No, not yet." Rory said, looking down.

"Your choice." Finn nodded.

"Ok breakfast time!" Louise cheered quietly.

"Grab the guys, we'll order." Rory ordered the two guys pushing them out of the room.

Paris got the menu and everyone started ordering.

"Can I get a plate of fruit and a bagel with cream cheese and a plate of Pancakes, and scrambled eggs." Lane ordered for herself and Jess. She handed the phone to Paris.

"One plate of blueberry waffles with hash browns please. And a bowl of fruit loops." She ordered for herself and Jamie.

"A plate of fruit and bacon, and a bowl of cheerios please. Mmm…and a plate of eggs, over easy with hash browns, grits, and sausage." Louise listed remembering what Jason liked to eat.

"A bagel and 2 pieces of toast with jam please, and a plate of scrambled eggs." Madeline listed for Brett and her.

"And can I get a plate of French toast, pancakes, waffles, 2 sides of scrambled eggs, 1 side of eggs over easy, 3 orders of bacon and sausage, half and half, and two bowls of cocoa puffs." Rory requested for Finn, herself and Tristan.

"Please charge it to Hayden." She also added. "Thanks!"

The girls didn't bother changing as the guys came in the clothes they slept in.

Jason sat down on a chair pulling Louise into his lap, Brett did the same with Louise.

Jess sat down next to Lane while Finn sat by himself on the other side of Rory. Jamie and Paris sat down next to Finn and Tristan came in last. He looked really nervous but when Rory smiled at him he calmed immediately. He looked for a chair but saw that all eight chairs had been taken. He pulled Rory up and sat in her spot before pulling her into his lap, herself settling lengthwise across his legs.

"Who's getting the door when they get here?" Rory asked the table and at that moment they heard someone knock on the door.

"We'll get it!" Jamie volunteered himself and Paris, getting up. They opened the door and Paris pulled in the cart while Jamie tipped the guy.

"Everyone just grab whatever you ordered." She said, giving up trying to figure out who had what.

She picked up her plate and Jamie's fruit loops.

Louise pulled off her two plates and her bowl of cheerios. Madeline grabbed her small order and Lane took her two plates of food.

Rory didn't bother moving knowing Tristan would get her plate for her anyways.

"Which one's mine?" Finn asked.

"I ordered your favorites so pick off the stuff you like." Rory instructed, he grabbed the over easy eggs, the waffles, and a plate of meat. He took a bowl of puffs and sat down.

Tristan took the rest off the cart and Rory started eating.

Tristan sat back and waited for Rory to get down so he could eat too, since she was sitting on his lap she was blocking him from the table.

"Are you going to eat?" She asked.

"After you." He said.

"I can't do that!" she moved to get off his lap but he stopped her.

"Just eat." He ordered.

Rory obliged taking another bite of her French toast.

All the couples were in their own little worlds, Finn concentrating on eating only, not noticing everyone else.

"I'm done." Rory said.

"No you're not, I know you want the rest of that French toast." Tristan said sternly.

"Tris, I'm done." She said again, trying to get off his lap so he could eat.

Tristan kissed her passionately tasting the syrup and coffee on her lips. He broke away much too soon for Rory.

"_Eat_!" He boomed.

Rory nodded slightly scared of what he would do if she didn't. When she finally finished she turned back around and straddled Tristan. He started eating with Rory leaning against his chest.

"Don't they look so cute?" Louise gushed.

"They look extremely cute!" Madeline agreed.

"I don't know why but I always imagined them being all cutesy at Chilton on the lockers you know with him having a Starbucks cup in his hand and her like begging for it with him kissing her to make her shut up. Something like that." Lane described.

"Yah, me too!" Louise nodded.

The couple in question didn't hear a thing they were saying.

"That gives me an idea!" Paris snapped her fingers.

Paris clued everyone in on her plan while the two were still clueless.

"It's Tuesday right?" Paris asked.

"Yep!" Brett replied checking his watch.

"Then we can do it today right at lunch time. I want to shock everyone!" Paris said excited.

"Ok you guys drag him out to Chilton, and we'll do the same, we meet there at 12:30, that's 10 minutes before their lunch starts. It'll be perfect" She continued.

Everyone quickly agreed and moved onto a new subject before Tristan or Rory got suspicious.

The guys left after breakfast and the girls got ready for their day.

It was nearly 12:15 when they were all done.

Louise had on a pair of tight jeans and a tank top with a cropped black jacket.

Madeline had a denim skirt on with a black stretch shirt.

Paris put on a pair of black slacks and a button up short sleeve.

Lane was wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a red band T-Shirt.

Rory had a pair of faded blue jeans and a purple T with a coffee cup in the middle.

They headed downstairs to Louise's Silver Porsche.

They sat Rory in the back and quickly told her that they were sorry and they knew she hated surprises before wrapping a blindfold around her head.

Louise expertly drove to Chilton and Paris got out and got visitor's passes for all eleven of them. They parked right in front where they used to park, and they got Rory out of the car.

The guys pulled up quickly next to them dragging the struggling Tristan out.

They all lead the unsuspecting couple into the cafeteria. They sat at the popular table in the center of the room and they removed the blindfolds.

"We're at Chilton." Tristan stated looking around as the bell rang and students came filing in.

"Nostalgia." Paris smiled.

Tristan smiled at his old friend's antics and quickly grabbed Rory's head and kissed her soundly. She was surprised at first, but quickly kissed him back. They made out, unaware of all the stares they were getting.

The girls were insanely jealous of the hot older girl who was making out with this gorgeous guy. The guys were wondering who the heck these people were.

The seniors who recognized half the group cheered as they had heard the stories of Tristan the player and his Mary. Tristan hadn't even known them but his pictures were all over the school up until Rory and Paris graduated.

And the populars who sat at that table went ballistic, clearly not recognizing the former Chilton royalty.

"Um excuse me this is our table!" The girl leader of the pack snapped.

"What's your name?" Rory said once she broke away from Tristan.

"Natalie Roberts" The girl said with an air of superiority.

"It's mini Summer!" Rory laughed and Tristan, Paris, Louise, and Madeline laughed like crazy.

"What grade are you in?" Rory asked.

"11th" She smirked.

"And do you read _People_?" Rory asked again.

"Yes!" Natalie retorted glaring at Rory.

Everyone else at the school minus the seniors stared shocked at Natalie who was talking back to a Hayden. The seniors laughed out loud at the event.

"Then you must just be stupid because my face is on the cover of this month's issue." Rory deadpanned as she pointed to a freshman who had the magazine on her table. It read _Dugrey Heir Dating!_

Natalie stuttered stupidly.

The seniors all came up and greeted the alumni.

"Tristan! It's nice finally meeting you, when we were freshman you were still the talk of the school." One of the guys greeted Tristan.

"Is that so?" Tristan asked Paris.

"Yep, your pictures were all over place, star basketball team point guard up until you left junior year, and starting football team quarterback star freshman, sophomore, and junior year. Class president, freshman and sophomore year" Paris laughed.

Rory laughed too. "It's true, Tris." She kissed him passionately as she heard Natalie scoff.

"I've heard that he only liked her because he couldn't have her in high school!" She told her friends loudly sounding smug.

"You heard that from your sister right. Just so you know, he picked me over her. So she's just jealous, and your parents will go ballistic when they find out who you just talked back to." Rory said as she smiled sweetly.

"Yah right, all you are, is a girl who is dating a Dugrey, big deal so did my sister!" Natalie said again and her friends paled remembering who this girl was.

The entire room was silent as Rory stood up.

"I'm Lorelei Leigh Hayden, Rory to my friends and family, Heiress to the entire Hayden fortune, who is dating a Dugrey. What are you? A Roberts. Your parents are poorer then every person at this table who's in society." Rory retorted as Natalie paled. "Meet Tristan Dugrey, Madeline Lynn, Paris Gellar, Louise Grant, Finn Morgan."

"Next time watch who you smart talk. I'm in college, I'm older, I'm smarter, I'm prettier, I'm richer, I'm more powerful, and I have a boyfriend. What about you?" She said before turning and walking out.

She blew a kiss to the seniors at the left of the room who laughed at how Natalie got nailed. She smiled at the freshman who had the copy of People magazine. She smiled a really bright smile to the rest of the school too.

Her friends all followed her out.

"That was…wow!" Louise commented. "Didn't know you had it in you, Hayden!"

"She needed to be put in her place." Rory shrugged. "We're gonna walk around." She raised Tristan and hers interlocked hands.

"Ok!" Everyone nodded.

Rory walked out to the front and stopped when she remembered the exact spot she had been in.

"Tristan go over there!" She instructed pointing to the corner where he had set her books down.

He went over there confused and leaned on the wall while Rory stood in her place.

She looked like she was about to cry and Tristan almost went over there to comfort her but she started talking before he did.

"I love him! I hate you!" She screamed at no one. But Tristan understood.

Rory turned around to see Tristan leaning on the wall smiling. She ran to him and he lifted her in his arms kissing her.

When they broke apart Rory explained. "I'm so sorry I hurt you that day, I lied and I was so sorry after, but now you can remember it differently." She sobbed, looking up at his eyes.

"I love you too." Was all he said.

"I know I heard you last night" Rory smiled before kissing him again.

**Chapter finished! Woah, long. Well review peoples.**


	11. Pretty Boy Rich Spoiled Brat Life

**Next Chapter! I hope you all like this one. I'm amazed at the amount of response! Thank you guys so much! And I want to give another shout out to my beta LoVe23! Well read on!**

After their trip down memory lane at Chilton everyone went back to the hotel and got their things before going back home.

Jess and Lane headed to Stars Hollow. Jason and Brett went with Louise, Jamie and Madeline back to Princeton. And Tristan, Rory, Finn and Paris went back to Yale.

Paris went to the library after getting to the apartment and putting her stuff away and Rory and Tristan just crashed in the room.

"Hey Tris?" Rory said propping herself up on her elbows.

"Yah Mare?" Tristan said turning his head to look at her.

"Don't you think we should plan a party? Or an event of some sort?" Rory asked.

"Why?" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Because it's our job to and plus we could make it fun!" Rory said excitedly. She flashed him those big blue bambi eyes. "Please!"

Tristan tried so hard to say no but he couldn't. "No…well maybe, fine ok." He finally said in defeat.

"Yes!" She cheered. "I'm going to find Paris and I'll ask her to help."

"Talk to you later." Tristan mumbled laying back down.

Rory rushed out the door to the library to find Paris.

"Hey Paris, Tristan and me are planning a society event and I wanted your help…if you don't mind!" Rory rambled quickly.

"Sure." Paris nodded.

"Well what do we have to do to get started?" Rory asked clueless.

"Well develop a theme or at least a purpose." Paris suggested putting her books in a pile.

"Um, well, after we went to Chilton, I was thinking. Remember all those stuffy parties we had to go to so that we could 'network' and meet the right people to get to college? I wanted to throw something for the kids that would be for the same purpose, but make it a little more enjoyable to them. I want to inspire these kids to go to college, good ones. I mean we could have Madeline and Louise and everyone come. Most of these kids don't try cause their parents have told them where their going to go. I'd like them to know that although it seems like there are no options, they do have a choice. I'd like to inspire some enthusiasm. Let them see that college is the start for them to find what they can do on their own. I want to spark something in them to prepare them for their futures. This will also show the parents that even though I'm young, I'm not just going to squander away my wealth. I want them to see that I can be a role model and am someone to be taken seriously." Rory described.

"That sounds great, so is it going to be a ball, or a dinner or a cocktail party or what?" Paris asked.

"I guess like a semi-formal mixer of sorts, where we share our stories and talk to these kids." Rory went on.

"Ok, guest list?" Paris questioned picking up her books and standing up.

"Well I thought Chilton could help us out with that make it sort of a mandatory thing for their wellbeing, that way they can't bail. And we can get them to help out with the guest list. I need to talk to Charleston about it though. But absolutely no adults" Rory commented.

"Well let's make some calls to the girls and stuff they can definitely help. They live for this stuff!" Paris said pulling out her phone.

"So Madeline, and Louise only right?" Rory confirmed.

"Yah." Paris said dialing. "Hey Madeline!"

Rory got her phone and dialed Louise. "Hey Louise!"

Back at the apartment Tristan was dozing off in bed, and the phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered, groggily.

"Who's this?" Asked the guy on the other side.

"You called me, you tell me who you are." Tristan challenged.

"Dean." The guy said shortly.

"I don't know a Dean." Tristan said wondering what this guy's problem was.

"Obviously, but I called Rory, so where is she?" Dean asked ignoring Tristan's comment.

"Not here, but she'll call you back I guess." Tristan figured.

"Who are you?" Dean asked snottily.

"Her boyfriend." Tristan said hanging up.

Tristan lay in bed wondering who in the world Dean was. "Bag Boy!" It clicked.

The door to the apartment opened and two excited girls came in putting down their things and drinking their fresh coffee.

"Hey!" Tristan said coming out of the room. He sat down at the table and didn't get what Paris was staring at.

He looked down and realized all he was wearing was his boxers and basketball short over that.

"Paris!" Rory scolded. "Stop looking at my boyfriend like that!"

Rory sat down across Tristan's lap smiling to let Paris know she was kidding.

"Sorry, but hey I mean seriously, who wouldn't stare at _that_!" Paris drew out the last word.

"You hear that Mary, Paris thinks I'm hot." Tristan joked hugging his girlfriend from behind.

"Shut up, every girl who's ever looked at you has thought the same thing." Rory scolded playfully.

"Even you?" He teased.

"Yes even me, I am your girlfriend aren't I?" She asked rhetorically.

"Yes you are, and I'm your wonderful, doting, loving, hot boyfriend!" Tristan boasted.

"Paris please go get a pin we need to pop Tristan's ego!" Rory instructed laughing.

"Right away!" Paris said actually grabbing a safety pin.

"You are not coming near me with that thing!" Tristan said backing the chair up.

"Well we need to deflate your ego!" Rory said obviously.

"Well then you're getting poked to!" Tristan laughed as he lifted Rory from his lap, bridal style.

"Paris put that pin down I am not getting pricked!" Rory said warningly, knowing she wouldn't be put down by Tristan any time soon.

"No way!" Paris laughed, but after a while of chasing Tristan around the room, she put the pin down.

Tristan on the other hand didn't put Rory down.

"Hey put me down Mr.!" She cried like a kid.

"No way!" Tristan said tightening his grip.

"Put me down!" Rory whined.

"Not until you figure out the magic word." Tristan said smirking.

"Please?" Rory guessed.

"Nope!" Tristan said walking towards the room.

"Abra Cadabra?" Rory tried.

"Nope!" Tristan said changing Rory's position to over his shoulder so she was staring at his backside.

"What are you doing?" She asked incredulous.

"Getting shoes, I want to go outside." Tristan said simply.

"No way, you are not going outside like this!" She yelled.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" He asked, as he shifted Rory back to the front.

"Shoes on?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yep!" He nodded.

"You do realize you aren't wearing a shirt." Rory said.

"I'm sure the female population won't mind." Tristan smirked.

"They won't, I will!" Rory pouted.

"Find out the magic word." Tristan instructed as he walked out the door.

"Um, cake, bubble, coffee, book, love, mom, _baby_?" Rory suggested.

"Close but not there." Tristan said not noticing the girls that were practically drooling over him. And the girls who thought the couple were so cute.

"Um Mary?" Rory guessed. Tristan set her down.

"Yes I won!" Rory cheered.

"Well now that you're done you can go and get some coffee and then go sit over there…" He pointed to a tree while flashing five dollars in front of her face. "…and read this book…" he pulled a paperback out of his pocket. "…as I run around campus."

"You're amazing!" She kissed him sweetly. "Thank you!"

"I know and you're welcome!" Tristan laughed.

Rory bought a coffee and sat down and opened up the book before glancing up at Tristan who was barely in sight.

She read through the first 3 chapters of Howl before Tristan returned glistening with sweat.

Rory couldn't help but laugh as he came closer.

"What's so funny?" He asked before kissing her.

"Those girls behind you are literally drooling!" Rory chuckled kissing him again.

Tristan turned and looked at them and they almost fainted.

Rory giggled.

"They're freshman." She commented.

"Oh god!" Tristan groaned sitting down on the floor.

"Most likely they're still not even legal." Rory joked.

"That's even worse!" He chuckled.

He pulled Rory onto his lap for the third time in two days.

"Is this like your favorite sitting position?" Rory asked.

"Of course it is, Mare!" He said stroking her calve, subconsciously, through her jeans.

"You're all sweaty!" She whined leaning into his chest.

"Obviously I just ran about 4 miles!" He said kissing the top of her head.

"You smell!" She said.

"I do not!" He responded seriously.

"Well you smell like sweat!" She pouted.

"Fine!" he said handing her back her book, and placing her back on the ground beside him. "Read!" He commanded in a teasing voice.

"Pushy much?" She laughed opening up her book.

"Now this is a pretty picture!" A taunting voice broke through their silence.

Rory looked up, her eyes firing red as soon as she saw the intruder.

"What are you doing here?" Rory seethed.

"It's a free country you know, I'm allowed to walk around my own school." Logan smirked.

"I'm not dumb Logan like those bimbos you pick up, I know this is a free country. I know you are allowed to walk around this campus. What I don't get is why you're standing there talking to us?" Rory retorted.

"I have free speech, you know!" Logan sniped.

"So do we!" Tristan shot back.

"We also have the right to leave." Rory said getting up.

Tristan followed and right before they walked away Rory seethed in Logan's ear.

"I'm done with you and all your shit! _You_ let me go! That's your problem! I'm happy with Tristan, leave him alone, leave us alone. Don't talk to us, don't come up to us, or I swear on my Hayden fortune that I will ruin your pretty rich boy spoiled brat life!" Rory spat, before leaning back and falling into place under Tristan's arm as they walked away.

She hoped that this really was the last time he talked to her, but somewhere in her gut she knew it wouldn't be.

**There's chapter 11. Hope you all liked it. Review!**


	12. Upside Down Caffiene Cocktail Addiction

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the feedback from chapter 11!**

It began to get dark, so the couple headed back to the apartment and fell asleep soon after arriving.

They woke up the next morning pretty late. They realized their classes started tomorrow so this was their last "free" day.

"Tuesday?" Rory groaned rolling over in bed.

"Last day." Tristan smiled.

"You are way too much of a morning person!" Rory sighed.

"Practice Mary, practice!" Tristan said hopping out of bed.

"I'll be here for a while." Rory said flipping back onto her stomach.

"I'll be back in twenty…morning run." He explained.

"Sure." Rory mumbled waving her hand dismissively.

Tristan pulled on some sweats and a tee and tied his Nike's before running out the door.

"Gotta love him." Rory muttered to herself shutting her eyes and hugging her pillow.

Rory got out of bed before Tristan got back and got into the shower. She got out and ran straight into Tristan.

"Hey!" she kissed him.

"Hey!" He whispered.

They broke apart and Rory headed to the dresser.

"I got some stuff to do today for our "party" so I'll talk to you later." Rory said brushing her hair.

"I was gonna play basketball with the guys today. Finn and I were going to drive up to Princeton to meet Brett and Jason. I should be back around 5. It's already 11. We planned on a late lunch and then a game or two." Tristan said regretfully.

"It's fine, we could go get a drink tonight when you get back. Say 6 at the pub?" Rory suggested.

"Sure, I've got to shower before I get going. They expect me in an hour and a half." Tristan said peeling off his sweaty tee.

"Bye!" Rory said pecking him on the lips before walking out the bedroom door.

"Hey Paris?" She pulled out her phone.

"Hey!" Paris answered.

"Where are you?" Rory asked peeking into her room.

"Right here!" Paris answered noticing Rory's head.

"I'm headed down to Chilton to talk to Charleston, while I'm gone can you take care of a location and a date?" Rory asked.

"Sure, I'll call as soon as I have one." Paris agreed. Rory knew she would have a date by the time she actually got to Chilton.

"I'm leaving now so talk to you soon!" Rory said walking back out of Paris's room and out the front door.

Rory was on her way down to Chilton, and as predicted, Paris called just as she pulled into the parking lot.

"Hilton Ballroom, September 21st." Paris said victoriously.

"Perfect, we have 3 weeks!" Rory smiled. "You're a god Paris, thanks!"

"You're welcome!" Paris said before hanging up.

Rory pulled into the Chilton parking lot.

"It seems like I'm spending way too much time here!" Rory muttered to herself as she got out of her car and slammed the door.

She strutted down the hallway in her denim Dolce & Gabbana skirt, crushed blue velvet Prada pumps and her Versace, baby pink, sleeveless top. She looked damned good. Definitely a step up from the last time she had shown up there.

"I would like to talk to Headmaster Charleston, please." Rory requested of the secretary.

"Who may I say is asking?" The gray-headed secretary asked.

"Rory Gilmore." She replied.

"One moment please." The secretary got up and entered the headmaster's office.

"A Miss Rory Gilmore is here to see you." She announced.

"Send her in please." Charleston boomed in his deep voice.

"Hello Headmaster Charleston." Rory greeted as she came into the room.

"Miss Gilmore, what brings you here today?" Charleston asked.

"I needed your help for a guest list for an event that myself, Paris Gellar, Tristan Dugrey, Madeline Lynn, and Louise Grant are putting together." Rory explained.

"This event would consist of?" Charleston asked.

"Well, the five of us all ended up at great schools. We've become successful, and well rounded young adults. We just thought we'd like to give the kid's today the motivation to be able to reach for a happy and successful future as the ones we've obtained." Rory went on.

"I like the idea, but what exactly do you need from me?" Charleston asked curious.

"I need you to create a list of students. Those of whom you think would benefit from this experience, about 30 or so if possible. I would hope you could make this a mandatory event so they won't have a choice in the matter. I will deal with the event itself, but it will be held at the Hilton Ballroom on September 21st." Rory continued.

"I think you have a deal, I'll make the list, and do you want juniors, seniors…?" Charleston questioned.

"Any student that you feel would get the most out of this experience. It's really up to you. Just give me a draft, so I can finalize it and make changes if need be." Rory agreed.

"Very well. I'll call you when it's done." Charleston nodded.

"Thank you Headmaster!" Rory thanked the man.

"You're very welcome Miss Gilmore!" Charleston smiled.

Rory walked out satisfied with her progress and looked at her cell phone to check the time. Noon…time for lunch.

Rory walked confidently down the hall, as the students bustled around. Natalie was standing at the end of the hall and gave the evil eye to Rory as she passed. Rory's only reply was a smile, a true smile. She was above fighting with high schoolers, she only did it because Natalie needed to know she wasn't at the top of the food chain like she thought she was, and if she kept acting like that in the real world she would easily end up at the bottom of the chain. The people who were watching were very suprised and impressed with Rory's reaction. They respected her for it too.

She pushed open the front doors of the school and walked out to her car.

Rory headed back to New Haven to get some lunch.

She ended up with chow mein for her meal and she ate straight out of the container as she sat around on campus reading.

After lunch she went back to the apartment at about 3 and took a small nap before getting ready for her "mini-date" with Tristan. She decided to call her mom while she was picking out her clothes.

"Hello, Gilmore House of Horrors, what flesh eating plant do you want to devour you today?" She asked happily.

"Um, I don't know, hopefully one with good fashion sense!" Rory replied happy to back to her old relationship with her mother.

"Hey Rory, what outfit do you need help with?" Lorelei asked.

"Well, I'm going out for drinks with Tristan tonight and I have no idea what to wear, I mean is it really a date? When we planned it, it sounded just like us meeting up but I'm not sure." Rory rambled mindlessly.

"Ok hun, _slow down_." She chuckled. "Man, you must really be nervous, and to think you already live with this guy!" Lorelei joked. "Well, where is he now?"

"He's playing basketball with Finn, Brett and Jason his friends from Duke, at Princeton." Rory replied fingering the clothes in her closet.

"Do you know if he left with a gym bag or something or is he planning on showing up at the pub in basketball shorts and a sweat drenched tee?" Lorelei asked.

"Um his gym bag is gone so I'm guessing he's changing, into jeans and a tee probably." Rory figured.

"In that case, wear the Armani Exchange cropped jeans I saw in your closet, along with the Burberry trench coat since it's suppose to be cold tonight, and your blue Coach patchwork bag." Lorelei said remembering the items she saw in her closet.

"Shirt?" Rory asked.

"Versace." Lorelei said simply.

"Already wearing it." Rory smiled.

"And don't forget the sunglasses!" Lorelei laughed.

"Thanks mom!" Rory said graciously.

"Anytime kiddo!" Lorelei ended the conversation.

Rory looked at the clock and took her time getting changed. She changed her shoes from pumps to Jimmy Choos, since she had that chic downtown vibe going on with the short jeans, sleeveless top, trench coat, and sunglasses.

Rory looked at the clock and decided to check her email before leaving since she still had time.

Tristan got to the pub a few minutes early, wearing a pair of low rise jeans, and a Lacoste polo.

"I feel so preppy." He muttered walking into the pub. (no offense to preps or those who wear Lacoste, personally I'm and Abercrombie and Fitch/ American Eagle addictee.)

Tristan sat at the bar and ordered a rum and coke for himself before settling in. He checked his watch and noticed Rory was late, he was about to call when she came in the door looking absolutely stunning.

"Hey!" Tristan said.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I had so much email to go through I lost track of time!" She apologized taking off her coat.

"You look good!" He said appreciatively, looking his girlfriend up and down.

"You do too!" She replied with a smile, giving him a quick kiss before waving the bartender over.

She quickly took a sip of Tristan's drink before asking for her usual.

"Your usual?" Tristan teased. "How often do you come here?"

"About 3 times a week." Rory said truthfully as Jerry, the bartender came back.

But instead of an actual drink he simply placed the ingredients in front of Rory. "Thanks Jerry!"

"You're welcome Rory!" Jerry replied.

"You're on a first name basis with him?" Tristan asked. "_Wow_! People would think you were like an alcoholic"

Rory started mixing things together and Tristan was confused. "What are you making?" He asked watching her mix her drink.

"I call it an Upside Down Caffeine Cocktail." Rory said as she concentrated on her drink.

She poured in her Mountain Dew, Rum, Grenadine, Crushed Ice and Lime Liquor. She shook it up in her shaker before pouring it into a tall thin glass.

Jerry came back just as she was finishing and added 6 cherries.

"_Wow_!" Tristan said again.

"Finn said I needed my own drink." She shrugged taking a sip. "Try some!"

Tristan took a sip and his eyes widened. "That's amazing!"

"That's Finn for you!" Rory laughed.

**There we go another update! I have a feeling my mind start to go blank so I'm just warning my readers, my chapter updates might become farther apart. **

**And I was wondering if my readers could help me decide which story I should write more about. I have one I'm concentrating on mostly, but i'm waiting just a bit to post that one. And I was trying to figure out what else my readers might like to read in the meantime.**

**Windsor**

**Rory is a Windsor, fourth in line for the crown in fact and she's headed to Harvard with her bodyguard/big brother/best friend Finn and they meet Logan and Tristan.**

**Or**

**A really short untitled story so far**

**Rory and Tristan meet up under some abnormal circumstances once again and history repeats itself although this time they might just end up together. (Summary, doesn't actually tell much about the story though)**


	13. Classes, Drama, and More Drama

**Here is the next chapter, sorry for the wait. I'm falling behind at school and not doing my work and I'm making it all up now. Well read on!**

Maybe life isn't suppose to make sense, maybe it's so suppose to just fall into place. Life doesn't always turn out the way you want it to so why bother to plan it? Tristan had pondered over this his entire life.

He wondered by his parents always planned things for him and he looked at his life now and realized that everything he had done so far didn't turn out like they had planned. He ended up at Duke, and then Yale, not Princeton. He ended up in business not medicine. He ended up with Rory not Summer. He actually felt alive, and he wondered how many society kids felt that way. That's why he agreed to Rory's little party…well that and he wanted to make Rory happy.

He never thought he would be this way. Never thought he could be the boyfriend type, doing what he wanted and actually being real for once.

Rory came into the bedroom.

"I'm _so_ drunk!" She moaned.

"You had two drinks." Tristan chuckled. "There is no possible way you're drunk."

"I know." Rory crashed on the bed.

"What did Charleston say?" Tristan said taking off his shirt and climbing in bed.

"Well he agreed to it." Rory smiled.

"So we're having a little shindig." Tristan joked pulling Rory into his arms.

"Yes we are!" Rory nodded.

"Great!" Tristan said sarcastically, as he nuzzled Rory's neck.

"_Tristan_!" Rory whined.

"What?" He asked, not moving from his position.

"You're giving me a hickey!" Rory said seriously.

"You don't like love bites?" Tristan teased. Rory shivered lightly at the feel of his breath on her neck.

"_No_." She said a bit hesitantly, as Tristan kept on sucking on her neck.

"Well we're gonna have to change that." He chuckled, continuing with his ministrations.

Rory pulled away and smiled, giving him a peck him on the lips then hopped out of bed to change.

She changed into a pair of Pink Victoria Secret shorts and she pulled on a tank top that was cut half way up her torso.

Tristan had already turned onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow, watching Rory as she came out of the bathroom and turned off the lights.

Rory crawled into bed in front of Tristan turning so her back was to him. He gently grabbed her around the waist and pulled her even closer then before.

Rory let out a breath as she felt Tristan relax against her and she snuggled even closer.

The two fell asleep waiting for their first day of the school year.

The alarm woke the pair slowly, pulling them from their sleep.

"Turn it off!" Rory whined.

"Going, going." Tristan muttered, turning over and hitting the alarm.

"What time is it?" Rory asked through the pillow.

"Eight." Tristan said already awake.

"I don't have a class until eleven, why is the clock set for now?" She whined, lifting her head from the pillow.

"I don't know. Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up in about an hour." He said, placing a kiss on her head, before getting out of bed.

Rory pulled the covers over her head and mumbled her agreement.

Tristan got dressed and went out for his morning run.

Logan was silently watching from afar as he watched his competition jog, and something in him just ignited. _He_ was supposed to have Rory. _He_ was supposed to be dating the most blue blooded socialite in the Hartford elite. _Not_ Tristan.

Tristan bought coffee for Rory and himself before going back to the apartment.

"I got coffee!" He announced walking into the bedroom.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank_ you!" Rory chanted gratefully, downing the coffee he handed her.

"Your welcome. I'm showering now, my class starts at 10:30. I get out at 12:30. Do you have time for lunch?" He asked, already pulling off his sweaty clothes.

"My class goes from 11 to 1 and I have another from 3 to 5. So yah I have time for lunch." Rory agreed.

"We need to go over our class schedules tonight some time." Tristan said tugging off his shoes.

"Sure, now go shower!" She told him pushing him towards the shower, wrinkling up her nose in mock disgust. He just laughed at her antics, as he shut the bathroom door.

Rory picked out some clothes and waited for Tristan to finish up.

After they each got ready and headed to their first classes, Tristan to Business Management Economics and Rory to Criminal Law, the day flew by all the way to lunch time.

Tristan got out of his Economics class and was walking to Rory's class when Logan appeared and stopped him.

"Can you please move?" Tristan asked politely.

"No." Logan said, he had no idea why but he was mad all of a sudden and punched Tristan's right eye. Tristan staggered slightly, and blinked his eye to get it focused.

"What the hell was that for?" Tristan asked lightly touching the tender skin around his eye, making sure there was no blood.

"Take a wild guess." Logan spat and walked away.

Tristan rubbed his eye a bit, feeling it start to swell but he continued to Rory's class.

Tristan sat on a bench after getting some ice from one of the beverage carts he passed along the way.

Rory walked out of her law class and spotted Tristan.

"What happened to you?" She asked, as she quickly made her way to him.

"Logan punched me." He answered simply, looking at her with his one good eye.

"I'm going to kill him." She said her voice edgy and sharp, final, even.

"Mare, don't." Tristan reasoned, gently grabbing her wrist.

"I told him to leave us alone, to leave you alone and I told him that if he didn't he would pay. He _is_ going to pay. No one hurts a Hayden and gets away with it." Rory said evenly, flames in her eyes.

Tristan saw that she wouldn't change her mind and kept his mouth shut.

"Let's not think about him now, let's just eat." Tristan said trying to keep Rory calm.

"Sure." She agreed, taking a breath to calm herself. She gave him a small smile in thanks for dropping the subject. Taking his hand, they made their way to lunch.

The two ate lunch and right before they separated for Rory's next class she asked Tristan a question.

"You're going to be home?" She asked looking up at her boyfriend.

"I've got one more class…Marketing from 3-5. So when I get home, we'll go over class schedules." He informed her.

"First thing." She promised, sealing it with a kiss.

"Bye." He whispered letting go of her hand and walking away.

Rory smiled after him for a while, a bit dazed. After a while she glanced at her watch and realized she had some extra time.

She pulled out her phone and called "her" firm.

"Yes, I'd like to speak to the president." She asked politely.

"He's busy right now.", came the lazy young women's voice.

"Well, I need you to put him on the phone." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"I already told you miss, he's busy." the woman repeated in a bored tone.

"I already told you to put him on the phone, tell him _Rory Hayden_ is calling." Rory said like she was talking to a small child.

The lady immediately transferred Rory.

"Hello?" The man said.

"Hello." Rory replied.

"What can I do for you today?" He asked.

"I need recommendations for a private investigator." She requested.

"Um…there is one your grandparents used to use regularly, his name is Jason Kiltley. His number is 889-7649 ex. 24656." The man answered.

"Thank you!" She said and hung up.

Rory called the number on the way to her next class.

"Hello!" The man said on the other side.

"Is this Jason Kiltley?" She asked.

"Yes it is. Who may I ask is calling?" Jason asked.

"Rory Hayden." She said, introducing herself.

"Well Rory, I've heard a lot about you. What can I do for you?" He answered politely.

"I need some information on the Huntzbergers, mainly their company right now. Can you do that for me?" She asked curiously.

"When do you need it by?" He asked, unfazed by her request.

"As soon as possible, whenever is fine, just give me a call and I'll come by and we can talk about it." She suggested.

"Great! I'll be in touch. Goodbye." He said, ending their call.

Rory shut her phone and entered her classroom.

After classes had ended for the day, the pair found each other at the apartment.

"Hey!" They both said in greeting. She walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why don't we get started with the schedules?" He suggested before placing a kiss on her forehead. She nodded before pulling away and walked to the kitchen.

"Okay…let's take a look." She rummaged through her bag and pulled out her schedule.

The two sat down at the kitchen table and relayed schedules.

On Monday, each of them were booked. Tristan had class from 10:30-3, with Business Management and Marketing. Rory had classes from 11-3, with Criminal Law followed by Statistics.

Both agreed that they wouldn't be able to meet each other for lunch, and that they'd just see each other at the apartment. Both agreed that it wasn't a good day for any other plans, so they left it as is.

On Tuesday, Tristan had classes from 11-4, Sociology and Financial Planning. Rory had classes from 1-5, Law and Psychology, and Statistics. It was Rory's day to sleep in.

Wednesday, like today, Tristan would have Business Management Economics at 10:30-12:30 and Marketing at 3-5. Rory had Criminal Law from 11-1 and Public Speaking from 3-5. Since both were free till 3, they agreed they could meet for lunch.

Thursday Tristan only had one class, Financial Planning from 2-4. Rory on the other hand had none, it was her study day.

Friday Tristan had no classes, but Rory had Law and Psychology and then Public Speaking from 1-5. Another day to sleep in for her.

That night they both went to bed early. Rory woke up at around 7 and got out of bed quickly grabbing her phone and walking out to the living room. Tristan woke up when she got out of bed; he listened to her while staying in bed.

"Hey Jason!" Rory answered listening intently.

"Yah thanks, I thought you needed more time." She went on.

"I'm sort of busy at this very moment, but I have no classes today, I can drive up to talk to you." Rory figured.

"Yah great I'll see you then Jason, and remember only call me on this number, I wouldn't want my boyfriend to pick up." Rory chuckled a bit at his next words.

"Thank you, bye Jase!" Rory ended the call with a snap of her phone.

**That's the end of the next chap. I'm setting up some drama so beware. And again updates will be not so close. Review people please!**


	14. I Am Crazy!

**Sorry for the wait! I keep working on new stories that should be coming out soon. And the school year is finally over as of yesterday and the updates should be closer together now. **

Rory walked back to the room, changed clothes, and then left to get breakfast for her and Tristan.

Tristan pretended to be asleep while she came in and changed.

He sat up and replayed her part of the conversation in his head, and came to the wrong conclusion that she was cheating on him. He didn't even register that it was something she would never do.

He stewed in bed for a while before getting up and going for a run. He was just too mad to think straight.

He ran past Logan's apartment and accidentally ran into Logan, who was on his way out.

"Watch it!" Logan spat.

"I don't have time for you!" Tristan ended the conversation as he kept on running.

Logan wondered to himself, "What's his problem?"

Tristan kept on running and ended up at the pub. It was a miracle that it was even open this early but he went in anyway.

He got himself a beer, and another one, just enough so that he felt the effects, but not enough to get him drunk.

After his two beers he left the pub and continued running back to the apartment.

When he got back Rory still wasn't back so he pulled out his gym bag and started pulling out clothes.

The front door opened.

"Tristan!" Rory called.

Rory heard noises from the room and walked in to see her boyfriend packing his stuff.

"What are you doing?" She asked with an edge in her voice, she could tell he wasn't going on a weekend trip.

"I'm packing." He said, with barely controlled anger.

"Are you drunk?" Rory asked coming closer to him.

"I can't believe you! After everything we went through, after everything I've done for you, after having to get you to trust _me_, you do this to me!" He yelled, finally unable to hold back.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked, her voice sounding more panicked than angry.

"You should know exactly what I'm talking about, so you and _Jase_ can go riding off into the sunset" Tristan said zipping up his bag.

"You're crazy you know that? And I can't believe that you think I'm cheating on you!" Rory yelled.

"I am crazy, and you _are_ cheating on me" Tristan yelled at a higher volume.

"I am not!" Rory replied, more like screamed.

"I know what I heard Rory!" Tristan finished. "I'll get the rest of my stuff later"

And with that he walked out the door, and possibly, out of Rory's life.

Rory lay down on the bed and cried. Cried for herself. Cried for Tristan. And cried for how messed up her life had become.

Tristan carried his stuff back to his apartment. He was so happy that he didn't see Logan again. Not in his moment of misery.

Tristan dropped his stuff and landed on his bed, correction, Rory's bed. He hated that he had to switch back all the stuff. Yet, at the same time, he was absorbed in the scent of coffee and sugar that the bed was drenched it.

Maybe Rory was rubbing off on him, because he didn't feel like hooking up, or partying, like he used to. He felt like wallowing. So after laying on his bed until about 10, he went to the quick stop store on the corner, and he bought a bunch of stuff. He decided to also grab a 6 pack of beer too, since he already sobered up from his last two.

Tristan didn't consider himself a heavy drinker but today he really needed something alcoholic.

He got back to the apartment, laid out his food and cracked open a beer.

He turned on the TV, but instead of a chick flick he watched a football game.

Tristan sat three, drinking, eating, and yelling at the TV. After the game was over, he made some coffee to sober up some more. He brushed his teeth and then headed to class, Financial Planning. He grabbed another coffee for class and entered the room.

Rory on the other hand, had no classes so she stayed home and wallowed. Paris went to her classes but spent most of the day with Rory, on the couch.

Personally, she thought they were both boneheads. Tristan for thinking Rory was cheating on him. And Rory for not seeing where he was coming from, I mean if you heard that conversation, wouldn't _you_ think your girlfriend (or boyfriend) was cheating on you, especially since they had only dated for a little while. And she knew Rory would have accused Tristan of the same thing. But being the feminist she was, she chose Rory's side.

She also knew that both of them were and would be miserable until they got back together, which she was sure would happen. Even if she had to do it herself.

"So tell me about this phone call." Paris questioned.

"It was to the private investigator that I hired to dig up stuff on the Huntzbergers." Rory said sniffling.

"So what have he dug up?" Paris asked curiously.

"I'm suppose to meet him…aw man! I have to go now, Paris do you want to come?" Rory asked, hopping up.

"I'll come" Paris said.

The girls quickly got ready and got into Rory's Prius and left.

The reached Jason's office and got out.

"Hey Jason!" Rory greeted as she came into his office.

"Hello Ms. Hayden." Jason nodded. "And who is this?" He said looking at Paris.

"Paris Gellar" She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, now enough of the pleasantries, let's get down to business." Jason suggested.

"Good idea." Rory said, taking a seat.

"Well there isn't much, but what I did find you'll probably find useful. Let's start with their personal lives. Well Mitchum and Shira married when he was 30 and she was 23, she was a waitress who he ended up getting pregnant. She said that she would go public if he didn't marry her. So since she was pretty at the time, he did. Fast. They claimed they had been childhood friends and got married within the month. It was a normal sized wedding, 120ish people." Jason informed the women.

"So she's the gold digging whore!" Rory muttered.

Jason kept on going, "Elias gave Mitchum the business and that's how they got where they are. They're business now though, well Mitchum and Shira have spent their fortune, and dipped into their business fund too, so basically their family is broke. Most of the expenses have come from separate trips to other countries, each for two. It's obvious they're cheating on each other."

"And the information I need comes out!" Rory smiled.

"So the corporation is trying to find a merger, there isn't much luck though, because no one is willing to merge with such an unreliable business. Also, if someone did want to merge with them, it would be more of a buyout than a merger. Lastly, no one wants to cross you, because it's become public knowledge that you have a big problem with the Huntzbergers." Jason finished.

"Thanks Jason." Rory nodded.

"If I may be so bold to ask…Why are you so interested in finding all this out?" Jason asked, folding his hands on his desk.

"Because I used to date Logan, his parents told me I wasn't good enough to marry into their family or be a journalist, and even though that was a big blow to my ego, it's not the main reason. I warned Logan not to cross my new boyfriend, well my now currently ex-boyfriend, and he did. So I'm just following through in my promise to make him pay." Rory explained.

"Why did you guys break up? I mean this morning you were together." Jason asked surprised by the turn of events.

"Well it's dumb…he thinks I'm cheating on him with you. He heard my end of the conversation this morning." Rory informed Jason very politely.

"Well I'm sorry and I hope it works out for you." He said sincerely. "I'll call you if I find anymore info."

"Thanks, bye!" Rory and Paris walked out the door.

"Well, what are you going to do with this new information?" Paris asked.

"Well I'm going to let it leak out, first the personal, and then the business, I want it to be known, go through the gossip mills." Rory commented. "Because that's how all scandals start!"

The girls headed back to Yale and crashed in the apartment. Continuing their wallowing. When Rory was finally able to get up and into her bed, she realized that that her furniture wasn't hers, it was Tristan's. She buried her head into her pillow, and then she realized, it wasn't hers either, it was Tristan's. But instead of lifting her head and pulling her own pillow under her face, she kept the one she had. She breathed in the scent, aftershave, a slight hint of coffee and something distinctly him…

**Finished, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the wait. I know I broke them up, but there is still slight Troriness and I will make sure they get back together…but you don't know when. Review please I'm starting to get discouraged because I thought I had my reader clientele made since I noticed my reviewers always the same people but now the reviews get lower and lower in count, bt anyways I'll keep writing no matter what. Check out my newest story, In The Moment.**


	15. Like They Could Stay Away From Each Othe

**Hi peoples! Sorry it took so long. Me and my beta were busy. Next chapter. Confrontation, making out, and party planning. Sound Good?**

Rory and Tristan had avoided each other for an entire week. And Paris was getting fed up. All they did was mope. She was already thinking of meddling.

Tristan's stuff was still in Rory's apartment. And he hadn't come to pick it up yet. But every night Rory slept with his pillow instead of her own.

On Wednesday both of them had absolutely no idea what to do at lunch, since they normally ate together.

There was a little more then a week left until the Chilton Student Mixer. Guest list finalized. Invitations sent. Menu finished. The only thing left…was getting Tristan to show up.

Rory had leaked the Huntzbergers secret. And soon enough the tabloids got wind of it.

Rory was in her apartment, since it was her free day.

Paris was out and said she'd be gone for a while so Rory was surprised when the front door opened.

But it wasn't a blonde girl. It was one blonde boy. Tristan.

"I didn't expect you to be here." He said lamely. He looked terrible.

Rory nodded from her spot on the couch, and Tristan headed into the room. After a couple minutes of listening to him pack, she walked to the room and stood in the doorway.

"Is this how it's going to be? No speaking? Am I ever going to get a chance to explain?" Rory asked.

"What is there to explain?" Tristan asked a bite in his words.

"Jason is a 40 year old." Rory supplied.

"Is that supposed to make me _feel_ better?" Tristan sneered, turning from the bed to look at her. She looked at him in shock. When she remained silent, he turned back to his packing.

She huffed and ran to the kitchen to grab the tabloids from the kitchen table.

"Look at this!" She yelled at him, holding up the tabloids. Tristan glanced over and noticed the headline reading 'Huntzberger Scandal'. He shrugged and went back to packing.

"And what would those tabloids have to do with you and your new man?" He said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"He helped me get the info to feed to the tabloids!" She tried explaining.

"I see. So since he was able to help you, I guess he won. Now you can be all cozy together once I get out of the way." He said bitterly with a hint of sadness. She didn't understand why he seemed so upset, till she realized that so far her explanations did nothing to appease his suspicions.

"Tristan!" She yelled. He continued to pack. She grabbed his arm and called his name once more. He didn't turn to look at her, but he stopped packing. "He's a 40 year old private investigator." She said once she knew she had his attention.

Tristan turned his head slowly to look at her. From the look on her face he could tell she wasn't lying. He looked at the tabloids once again, and paled, realizing how stupid he'd been.

"Can you forgive me?" He asked, reaching over and lightly running his finger over her hand.

"Paris already laid into me, and made me see your side of the argument. I'd forgiven you a long time ago, but just had too stubborn to be the first one to cave." Rory smiled shrugging.

Tristan moved his hands to entangle his fingers with hers, and tugged her to him. She looked up to at him, and he crashed his lips onto hers.

She broke away after a while. "Going forward, you're going to have to learn to trust me." She said seriously.

"I'm so sorry!" Tristan said sincerely. "I mean seriously, I'm going to get you coffee everyday, and you get full choice of movie night selections, and…and…" He rambled.

"Shut up!" She said kissing him again.

Soon the two ended up on the bed, and continued to kiss, and make up for being away from each other for so long.

Paris walked in on the two. "About time"

Tristan smirked and rested his head on his hand and smirked at Paris. Rory lay on her side facing Tristan. Her back was to Paris.

"I guess we have to move your stuff back." Rory said tilting her head backwards to look at Tristan.

"Let's go!" Tristan said smiling.

"See you soon Paris!" Rory said bye as she walked out the door with Tristan in tow.

"Like _they_ could stay away from each other!" Paris muttered.

Rory and Tristan headed over to his apartment, and they packed up. But on their way down, guess who they ran into. Logan.

Logan purposely bumped into them on his way up to his apartment.

"What is your problem?" Rory asked.

"I'm broke!" Logan said with venom in his voice.

"That's just terrible!" Rory said, a look of feigned sympathy on her face.

"And everyone knows it, I haven't had a date in a week, and my parent's are divorcing." Logan ranted.

"Poor little boy…" Rory smirked.

"_You're_ the one who leaked the story to the press!" Logan figured it out.

"Good timing too." Rory said. "I said I'd make you pay!"

And the pair walked away.

They ended up back at the apartment, and Rory told Paris what happened while Tristan ran out for coffee.

"Well we need to go over the party plans one more time." Paris said.

Rory groaned. "Again!"

"Yep!" Paris nodded, pulling out the binders.

Rory flipped through the pages.

"Ok where to start?" Rory asked.

"Guests" Paris said.

"Ok there are 30 students. Headmaster Charleston gave us a rundown of their courses, extra-curricular activities, their pictures, and that's about it. But I think we should memorize it all, it would make the evening more personal." Rory suggested.

"Good idea, there are 2 really accomplished seniors, sort of a support to us. It's a bit late to encourage them, considering they already have their applications and are filling them out. There are 12 juniors, 10 sophomores, and 6 freshmen." Paris reported looking over their files.

"When are Louise and Madeline coming in from Princeton?" Rory asked.

Before Paris could answer, the front door swung open.

"Guess who I found!" Tristan announced.

Paris and Rory broke out laughing as they caught sight of Louise and Madeline.

"We just were asking…" Rory started in between laughs.

"When you would getting here!" Paris finished.

The three in the doorway broke out laughing too.

When everyone calmed down, they all sat down at the table.

"Ok let's all get memorizing." Rory started. They each took turns reading the pages.

After each of them had read about half of the sheets, they moved on to discussing decorations and food.

"Well Louise and I can decorate!" Madeline volunteered happily.

"That's sounds great. There isn't much to do; I mean it's a Chilton Mixer. But blue and silver are the colors, the chairs need to be set up, do it however you want, but make sure it's not boring. Make sure lively, but not tacky. Mature, but not boring. You'll know what to do." Rory ranted.

"I'm in charge of the appetizers." Rory said. "We have mini gourmet pizza bites, salad in little cups, French fries with special sauce, orange chicken kebobs and for dessert there are donuts, a fondue fountain and cheesecake bites."

"Sounds good!" Louise nodded.

"I have an idea…" Tristan announced. "I think we should have a bar."

"What!" Paris said.

"Non-alcoholic, all booze will be cleared out, it'll be virgin drinks all the way around." Tristan went on.

"That sounds like a really good idea!" Rory said smiling.

"I'll make the arrangements." Tristan said returning her smile.

"Ok everything's settled. Back to memorizing!" Rory picked up more papers.

When everyone was done reading, and had set up their sleep areas, Madeline and Louise were on the floor in Paris's room.

Rory and Tristan had changed and were getting ready for bed.

"All that I can think of is names and courses and hobbies and sports positions." Rory complained.

"Tell me about it." Tristan muttered sliding into bed.

Rory cuddled up to him and took in his scent.

"What are you doing?" He asked gently.

"Smelling you, you have no idea how a scent fades over a week!" Rory said as he chuckled.

"You'd be surprised!" Tristan smirked. Rory smiled.

Everyone fell asleep easy that night.

Friday morning came way too fast for everyone's liking.

Everyone hauled themselves out of bed and got ready for the day.

Louise and Madeline had no Friday classes so they were staying for the weekend. Paris and Rory left to go to their classes, and Tristan headed for the gym. Louise and Madeline stayed in the room watching TV until Rory and Paris got back.

"So it's dinner time, anyone have any preferences?" Rory asked.

"Alcohol." Louise said.

"I'm not picky" Paris said.

Rory scoffed.

"I resent that!" Paris replied.

"Let's go out to a club." Madeline suggested.

"Sounds good actually!" Rory nodded.

"When do we leave?" Louise asked.

"7:30, we'll have to drive to Hartford for the hot clubs" Rory said.

"Which club we headed to?" Paris asked.

"Lila" Rory said simply.

"It's so difficult to get in there, though!" Madeline said.

"Maybe when you're 17 and not us, but we'll have no problem getting in." Rory reasoned. "And plus I know the band tonight."

"Hey Louise, um, where did Tristan go?" Rory asked walking into her room.

"Gym, he left at like 3, said he'd be back late." Louise remembered.

"Thanks!" Rory said.

Rory put on a navy blue halter top, and a grey denim mini skirt. She put on black leather stiletto boots. She curled her hair and left it down.

Paris just put on fitted flared black pant and a spaghetti strapped, purple mini dress over the pants. And she put purple heels. She left her hair down.

Louise wore a fuchsia flared knee length dress. She paired it with crushed pink velvet pumps. And she left her hair down too.

Madeline wore cherry red jeans with a red strapless top. She was the only one who didn't wear heels because she wore a pair of red Converse. She clipped her hair back into an Asian style bun.

And by the time everyone was done, it was 7:00.

"Let's go out and eat some pizza, that way we won't be drinking on an empty stomach." Louise suggested.

"Let's head out, but let me leave Tristan a note." Rory said, grabbing a pen.

_Hey Tris, We went out clubbing at Lila, you're welcome to join us when you get home, if you aren't tired. We'll probably be there until at least ten. Have a good night if we don't see you._

She posted it on their bedroom door and followed the girls out of the apartment.

**Awesome! I hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
